Comme un souffle de Liberté
by Happy-Nes
Summary: Qu'importe ce que nous pensons ou faisons, tout est déjà déterminé, à partir même du moment où la vie nous est accordée. Une vie livrée sans liberté, sans pouvoir. Il n'y a qu'un destin imposé. Et nous devons pourtant marcher dans cette direction." C'est ce que je pensais. Puis j'ai rencontré Sherlock Holmes. Terminée !
1. Chapitre 1 : Je ne suis plus

**Bien le bonjour, doux lecteurs !**

**J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter ma première histoire avec les personnages de la série Sherlock, dont je suis tombée amoureuse il y a peu. Me passionnant d'écriture j'ai donc décidé de mélanger ces deux passions.**

**Je précise que [malgré mon désir ardent] aucun personnage ne m'appartient et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de la publication de ce texte. Les personnages appartiennent donc à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, puis repris plus récemment par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss.**

**Un dernier petit mot avant de vous laisser à la lecture [ou cliquer sur la petite croix rouge] j'ai ajusté les personnalités des personnages au besoin de l'histoire.**

**Par ailleurs, pour ce premier chapitre, j'ai hélas travaillé sans ce que je nomme affectueusement 'Premiers Lecteurs d'Amour'. S'il y a des fautes, voir des incohérences, je vous invite à laisser un commentaire ou à m'envoyer un message. **

Chapitre 1 : Je ne suis plus

_*Dreams come true*_

Les rêves deviennent réalité. C'est ce qu'on explique dans les belles histoires. Que tout est possible. Qu'il suffit d'y croire.

Foutaises !

Cette histoire n'est pas une jolie histoire. C'est mon histoire. Guidée par l'horrible fil du destin. Moi-même je n'y croyais pas. Le fait que tout soit tracé. Que nous ne faisons que marcher sur un chemin déjà balisé. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était l'être humain, et tout ce qui le composait, qui avait le pouvoir de décision. Que la liberté nous appartenait.

Liberté ?

Non elle n'appartient à personne. Tout le monde est esclave. Au sens propre ou au figuré. Nous appartenons tous à quelque chose, ou à quelqu'un. Qu'importe ce que nous pensons ou faisons, tout est déjà terminé, à partir même du moment où la vie nous est accordée. Une vie livrée sans liberté, sans pouvoir. Il n'y a qu'un destin imposé. Et nous devons pourtant marcher dans cette direction que nous n'avons pas choisie.

Qui aurait choisi de finir ainsi en cage ?

C'est ce à quoi je pense, lorsque je me retrouve là, exposé à tous ces potentiels acheteurs. Défilant devant ma cage, si petite qu'elle ne me permet pas de rester droit. Ce que j'ai fini par comprendre, c'est que la taille de la cage n'est pas due au hasard. Cette immondice est toujours plus petite que son contenu, afin que la marchandise ne se redresse pas de toute sa hauteur afin de tenir tête aux acheteurs, pour ne pas les effrayer. Il faut qu'ils voient que nous sommes soumis, que notre volonté est brisée.

Le destin …

Qui aurait pensé que le mien me conduirai là, sur un marché, en tant que marchandise. J'aurais tout fait pour rentrer d'Afghanistan, et fuir le sang, le sable, le soleil massacrant. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Mais devenir esclave, non je n'y étais pas préparé. Qui pourrait l'être ? Lorsque j'étais là-bas, Londres me manquait. Maintenant que je la vois à travers des barreaux, je ne reconnais pas la ville tant désirée.

Londres.

J'aperçois la Tamise malgré la foule. L'eau me semble noire, menaçante. En fait tout me semble effrayant depuis mon retour, forcé. Le fleuve, les bâtiments, le ciel, même les gens … peut-être plus effrayant encore, que l'ennemi auquel j'ai été confronté durant la période où j'étais au front. Les yeux sont éteints, la peau est pâle, les mains sont hésitantes, les cheveux et les vêtements sont trop bien soignés. Et puis … il y a cet intérêt grandissant pour l'argent, pour les intérêts. Les gens veulent toujours plus d'argent, mais ne veulent pas travailler. Du moins pas d'eux-mêmes.

Alors il y a les esclaves.

Le plus grand commerce au monde. Les marchands d'esclaves savent où les trouver, et pour pas très cher. Ils savent où sont les désespérés. Puis, ils connaissent les moyens de pression. Ils sont perfides, sals. Et pourtant ce ne sont pas eux qui sont en cage.

« Allez Jonny debout ! Et fais-toi beau, tu as un acheteur plus qu'important aujourd'hui. »

Sebastian … c'est lui qui m'a ramené ici. C'est mon 'tuteur'. C'est ainsi qu'ils se font appeler. Implicitement cela signifie que c'est la personne qui t'a soumise et brisée. Qui t'a privée de tout espoir de revoir un jour le soleil en homme libre. Si je peux encore m'appeler homme.

« Tu te comporteras bien ? C'est un marché important pour Monsieur. Tu comprends ? Tu seras bien sage n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa question n'appelle pas de réponse, évidemment. Je suis dressé, j'obéis. Mon tuteur est souriant. C'est donc un client très important. Beaucoup plus que ceux qui sont dans la rue. Les négociations les plus importantes se font à l'écart, loin des regards trop curieux. Si le client est réellement important, et le contrat essentiel, l'esclave qui sera montré aura même le droit à une toilette correcte. Evénement inconcevable quand on voit à quoi je ressemble en ce moment. Ma peau est noircie de poussière, mes cheveux sont de pailles, et mes vêtements ne se composent que d'un vague morceau de tissus qui avait dû être bleu autrefois.

Et puis il y a ces bracelets et ce collier en cuivre. Lorsque mon tuteur a enfin réussi à me les enfiler, après une bataille de près de six mois, il m'a regardé avec cette lueur de fierté. J'étais à genoux devant lui, j'étais brisé, et de sa voix sombre il m'a dit cela : 'Voici la preuve que tu n'es plus humain, que tu ne t'appartiens plus. Voici les symboles de ta honte, mais de ma fierté'. Je n'avais pas tout de suite compris. Puis le poids a commencé à peser. Le poids de la honte.

Sur ces bracelets et ce collier juste un nombre. Le mien, mon nom. Et puis il y a un espace réservé au nom du propriétaire.

« Allez je t'emmène à la toilette mon Jonny ! »

Donc vraiment important.

_*Dreams come true*_

De nouveau en cage. J'avoue que j'ai apprécié cet échantillon de toilette. J'ai eu la faible impression d'être de nouveau un être humain. Et puis l'assistant a commencé à réajuster mon collier et mes bracelets. Le poids s'est de nouveau abattu. Il m'a ramené à ma cage, et j'étais de nouveau replié sur moi-même.

Attendant dans une salle à part, dans le noir. Mes yeux pourtant fixés sur la porte, d'où je sais qu'ils viendront. Le patron et le client. Dans pas longtemps.

Je ne veux pas. C'était la première fois que je rencontre un véritable client. Pas comme ceux qui passaient dans la rue. Non. Là je vais le voir, droit dans les yeux. Pas longtemps parce qu'on m'obligera à les baisser très vite, mais ce n'est pas grave. Rien n'est plus vraiment grave.

J'ai fermé les yeux, essayant de stopper le flot de larmes qui arrivaient. Un flash de ma vie avant ça m'est apparu. Ma vie d'avant tout. Avant la guerre, avant ma blessure, avant le chantage, avant la cage. Un visage paisible, encadré de mèches noires, un mot affectueux au bord des lèvres comme une promesse. Une promesse que je ne pourrais plus jamais tenir. Je ne serais plus moi, je ne serais plus à moi.

La porte a grincé. Mes larmes ont failli couler, mais non, pas devant ça. La lumière a envahi la pièce, et ils étaient là, au pas de la porte. Il y avait Sebastian (le patron avait dû rester dans le bureau, attendant le retour de son client satisfait, ou non), et puis il y avait un client. Petit, trapus, le peu de cheveux plaqué sur le crâne. Il ne paraissait pas soigneux, ou du moins peu soigné. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'apparence d'un riche propriétaire.

Qu'importe.

Je devais faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Comment devrais-je me comporter ? Je ne voulais pas rester esclave. Mais si j'échouais à cette rencontre, qu'est-ce que Sebastian allait-il me faire ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait me faire subir pire qu'il n'avait déjà fait, mais à la lueur qu'il y avait dans ces yeux, ma certitude s'estompa.

Le petit homme s'approcha, et m'inspecta. Commença alors les questions sur ma condition.

« Avez-vous mis longtemps à … le dresser ?

\- Pour être honnête avec vous, Monsieur Holmes, pas moins d'une demie année. Mais il est entièrement docile à présent. »

L'homme, un certain Monsieur Holmes, sembla hésiter un instant. Il fit le tour de la cage.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Puis il revint devant moi, un sourire étrange défigurant son visage rond.

« Je veux le voir en-dehors de la cage.

\- Monsieur Holmes … Je crains devoir vous refuser cela.

\- N'aviez-vous pas dit qu'il était 'docile' ? »

Sebastian ne répondit pas. Il hocha la tête très lentement. Il pria Holmes de se reculer un instant. Puis il vint se planter devant moi, avec des yeux que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Il murmura de sa voix glaciale : « Jonny Jonny … fais très attention ». Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent, et le cliquetis de la serrure retentit. Et d'un geste de la main, se voulant bienveillant, il m'invita à sortir.

Alors à ce moment j'ai pu enfin me redresser. Bien que je ne fusse pas très grand, je pouvais dominer mon acheteur beaucoup plus petit. Il recommença à effectuer des tours autour de moi.

« Bien. Je dirais que c'est une excellente marchandise mon cher.

\- Nous prenons toujours très soin de nos biens. Après tout nous garantissons toujours la qualité. »

Ledit Holmes hocha la tête, satisfait.

C'est sans rien dire de plus que les deux visiteurs repartirent par la même porte. Me laissant là, dans la pièce redevenue noire, mais hors de la cage. J'étais presque libre. Je pourrais juste emprunter la même porte qu'eux … et avoir, même une ridicule, chance de fuir. Mais je restais là, debout, stoïque, paralysé.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendue compte d'à quel point j'étais cassé. Juste un jouet dans les mains d'hommes très peu recommandables. J'avais peur de désobéir. Depuis mes 18 ans et mon entrée à l'armée, je n'avais fait qu'obéir. Marcher sur un chemin déjà tracé. Ce que je redoutais le plus au monde venait de s'abattre sur moi.

Je n'étais plus John Watson, réellement plus. Je n'étais qu'un numéro. Le numéro 221.

_*Dreams come true*_

**Voilà le premier chapitre est à présent terminé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! En tout cas la suite arrive le plus vite possible, mes adorés !**

**Ah ! Et j'adore travailler un équipe généralement. Si parmi vous certains sont intéressés/motivés pour travailler en coopération avec moi, en tant que Co-Auteur, Premier Lecteur d'Amour ou encore Correcteur, je vous invite à m'envoyer un petit message !**

**Je vous embrasse tous très fort 3**

**M.N.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une promesse à moi-même

**Voici le Chapitre 2 avec un petit peu de retard. Je m'en excuse !**

**Avant de vous laisser commencer votre lecture, je tiens à remercier très chaleureusement Nympha-san pour son follow et sama-66 pour sa review ! **

**Pour répondre à tes interrogations : le système d'esclavage mis en place dans mon histoire est connu et reconnu par tous, même si tu le verras dans l'histoire, pas par exactement tout le monde. Quant au personnage nommé Holmes, et bien le mystère se lève dans ce chapitre ! (Mais rassure toi je ne permettrais pas de décrire Mycroft ainsi).**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 : Une promesse à moi-même

_*Dreams come true*_

Le lendemain, Sebastian était venu me chercher très tôt, dans la prison où ils nous enfermaient pour un semblant de nuit. A mon grand étonnement, il ne m'avait pas remis en cage. Non, il m'a conduit dans un petit salon, comme si j'étais un invité important. Le salon était très lumineux, confortable. Peut-être même chaleureux. Mais je n'avais pourtant aucune envie d'y rester. J'étais habillé convenablement, un pantalon et une chemise non déchirés. Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de vêtements comme eux.

Puis une jeune femme nous rejoint, douce, délicate. Elle s'approcha de moins, et d'un lent mouvement de la main, m'invita à m'asseoir. Elle s'assit à mes côtés. Elle sentait bon, ses jolies boucles blondes ondulaient paresseusement autour de son visage. Elle inspirait le calme.

Mais ce sentiment de paix ne dura pas longtemps. Au moment même où elle a saisi mon poignet droit, je compris qui elle était. Et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle essuya la surface de mon bracelet avec un morceau de tissu soigneusement plié. De son sac posé à ses pieds, elle sortit ses instruments à gravure. Elle se tourna alors vers Sebastian, et d'une voix très claire, une voix habituée :

« A quel nom cette fois ? »

Sebastian, encore tout souriant, lui tendit une feuille, je ne parvins pas à discerner le nom. Et puis je fermais les yeux, qu'importait. Après tout quel que soit le nom de l'acheteur le résultat serait le même. Que ce soit ce Holmes bedonnant d'hier, ou un autre nouveau riche.

De nos jours plus on avait d'esclave, plus cela prouvait notre richesse. Et nous, en échange, nous perdions tout espoir de vie, toute notre fierté était émiettée. Mais après tout, pourquoi se plaindre si cela permettait à ces Gentilshommes de se sentir encore plus riches ! Laissez-les faire, à la fin tout le monde finira sur un pied d'égalité, surtout sous terre.

_*Dreams come true*_

« Tu as même le droit d'être livré ! Tu vois que l'on prend soin de toi mon Jonny »

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 20 minutes que la calèche avait quitté le local où nous étions entreposés. Et cela faisait plus de 20 minutes que Sebastian jubilait, et ne cessait de me répéter à quel point j'étais bien traité. Cette proximité qu'il essayait d'établir entre nous m'écœurait. Plus il me parlait, et me touchait parfois, la bile me montait à la gorge. Cet homme respirait l'hypocrisie même, rien de ce qu'il disait ne pouvait être vrai. Sa constitution même l'en empêchait.

Enfin j'étais hors de la possession de cet homme, qu'enfin je n'allais plus être à lui, quand bien même c'était pour appartenir à un autre. C'est au moment où cette pensée quelque peu optimiste m'est venue, que j'ai vu ses cruels yeux se poser sur moi. La lueur malsaine qu'il portait au fond de son âme lorsque nous étions seuls tous les deux était réapparue.

« Puisque nous allons nous quitter mon Jonny, autant profiter de cette dernière heure ensemble. »

Je me suis mis à trembler. Il a léché sa lèvre supérieure, et a commencé à s'approcher. J'avais vraiment envie de vomir. L'enfer me suivrait donc jusqu'au bout ? Jusqu'au moment de ma mort ? Et même à ce moment fatidique, aurais-je droit à une place auprès des êtres purs.

La main de Sebastian se posant sur mon torse me tira de mes pensées. La derrière fois. C'est ce que je me promis.

_*Dreams come true*_

L'arrivée. Enfin. Je suis sorti comme happé par l'air pur. Sebastian me suivi de près, hilare, il me regardait contenir mes larmes.

J'étais dehors, sans chaine ni cage. Je pouvais partir en courant, recommencer quelque chose ailleurs. Mais mes jambes ne me portaient plus. La brutalité de cet homme m'avait achevée. Mes jambes étaient flageolantes, et je pensais que ma tête pouvait exploser à tout moment. Douce fin pour un esclave. Notre pire punition étant de continuer à vivre.

Je gardais la tête baissé. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur mes bracelets. Mon nouveau geôlier sera-t-il à l'image de Sebastian ? Cruel, sadique.

Sherlock Holmes.

Si j'avais été un homme libre, je me serais surement amusé de ce nom des plus … original. Mais ces lettres ressemblaient plus à une condamnation. Ne laissant aucune place aux rires ou à un quelconque amusement. Une vie de servitude et de souffrance, au service d'un homme au nom original, certes.

Lorsque je relevai les yeux pour les lever en direction du ciel, mon regard s'attarda sur la demeure. J'ai repassé dans ma tête toutes les habitations que j'ai pu croiser durant ma vie. Rien n'était semblable. Une demeure. Immense. Imposante. Monstrueuse. Elle aurait pu abriter toute un village à l'intérieur, tant sa superficie semblait incommensurable. Ce manoir, que je qualifierais plutôt de château, n'avait rien à envier aux monuments les plus époustouflants. La façade couleur crème était recouverte de fenêtres, décorées de moulures et de statues.

L'entrée, déjà, semblait vouloir étaler toute la puissance de ses possesseurs. Abritée d'une avancée, soutenue par deux colonnes aussi larges que deux vieux chênes, la porte était taillée avec finesse dans le plus pur des bois. De l'art. J'étais ému. Habitué aux barreaux de la cage, voir tant de beauté dans un objet du quotidien, me stupéfait au plus haut point. Après tout ce que j'avais traversé, j'estimais en avoir le droit. Mais je ne m'attardais pas, Sebastian était encore là, et je ne souhaitais pas lui donner l'occasion d'afficher son sourire satisfait.

Sebastian ayant sonné, le petit Monsieur Holmes de la dernière fois nous ouvrit. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand je le vis habillé d'une tenue, extrêmement basique, de majordome. Son manque de prestance s'expliquait donc.

« Vous voilà Monsieur, entrez je vous prie.

\- C'est gentil à vous. »

Ce petit homme rondouillard n'était donc pas un Holmes. Il ne pouvait pas être le maitre des lieux. Et encore moi propriétaire du moindre esclave.

Bien qu'il n'était pas le propriétaire, l'homme savait parfaitement où il se trouvait au vue de la facilité et de la vitesse à laquelle il nous avait conduit dans un immense salon. Salon rempli de meubles, de canapé, de tableaux, de bibelot, mais sans une trace de poussière.

L'homme qui se tenait au milieu était un Holmes. J'en étais persuadé. D'apparence il semblait quelconque. Mais cet homme avait du pouvoir, beaucoup, trop certainement. Et cela se dégageait de toute sa personne. Sa posture droite, son menton légèrement relevé, ses vêtements impeccablement soignés semblaient taillés pour lui. Pour autant ce n'était pas tout ce superflu qui me donnait l'assurance que c'était lui le maitre. Non. C'était ses yeux. Fiers, regardant toujours droit devant lui, plein d'assurance. C'était ça qui le rendait tout bonnement extraordinairement impressionnant.

« Je suis Mycroft Holmes. J'espère ne pas vous avoir vexé en faisant passer mon Majordome pour moi-même. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit, là où vous travaillez. »

Mycroft ? Un nom original également. Mais pas celui de mon propriétaire. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et je ne savais pas encore quoi. Même Sebastian sembla déstabilisé, pour un court instant. Puis il reprit sa posture habituelle, et afficha son sourire le plus … aimable ? Un sourire commerçant plutôt.

« En aucun cas. Lorsqu'il s'agit de la famille Holmes nous pouvons nous permettre ce genre … d'exception.

\- Bien. Alors nous pouvons passer à ce qui nous amène ici. »

Je n'arrivais pas à percer la personnalité de ce Mycroft. Il me semblait si énigmatique. Et mystérieux. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que mon instinct m'interdisait de lui faire confiance, ou même de lui tourner le dos trop longtemps. Et Dieu sait combien j'ai toujours fait confiance à mon instinct, celui qui s'était développé en Afghanistan.

« Evidemment. Voici celui que vous avez choisi Monsieur. Un très bon choix si je puis me permettre. Je suis, par ailleurs, son tuteur. Et j'avoue avoir beaucoup travaillé avec le numéro 221.

\- C'est ce que l'on m'a dit. Il sera parfait. »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il se mit à me fixer. Longuement. Faisant courir ses yeux sur l'intégralité de mon corps. Puis il me gratifia d'un sourire, reportant son attention sur Sebastian.

« Voyez-vous j'ai un petit frère extrêmement capricieux. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il ne supporte pas. Tellement que ne pourrais en dresser une liste sans qu'elle ne traverse Londres de part en part.

\- Beaucoup de jeunes sont ainsi de nos jours.

\- Oui j'en suis sûr. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis persuadé. Je connais la chose qu'il déteste certainement le plus en ce monde. »

La phrase de Mycroft jeta un silence sur le salon. Sebastian ne semblait pas vraiment agir, peut-être n'avait-il pas vraiment compris. Il semblait respirer plus vite, et il triturait ses mains. Sébastian était nerveux. Lui d'habitude si froid et imperturbable. Puis prenant conscience de l'absence de bruit dans la pièce il reprit :

« Je me disais bien que son nom m'évoquait quelque chose.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mon cher frère adore jouer lorsqu'il s'ennuie. Surtout avec la presse.

\- Il est membre de la police si je ne m'abuse.

\- Pas exactement. C'est une sorte … d'indépendant. »

Mycroft éclata d'un rire sonore. Cet homme me semblant d'autant plus mauvais. Même si je ne le mettais pas au même rang que Sebastian. Pour l'instant ce qui m'importait, c'était ce Sherlock. Un homme, riche, opposé à l'esclavagisme si j'avais bien cerné les paroles de Mycroft. Voilà une chose à laquelle je ne me serais pas attendu. Ma curiosité piquée à vif, j'avoue avoir repris espoir.

« Et donc pourquoi lui offrir un esclave ? Surtout un comme le Numéro 221.

\- Pour qu'il réagisse. »

Sebastian ne sembla pas comprendre à nouveau. Moi non plus je l'avoue, je ne suivais plus le raisonnement. La famille Holmes me semblait bien étrange. Il me manquait un élément. Peut-être cela s'éclaircira lors de ma rencontre avec le fameux Sherlock.

Sebastian fit alors quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendis pas. Il se leva, et l'air réellement perplexe il fixa Mycroft.

« Monsieur Holmes, l'entreprise dans laquelle je travaille n'est jamais venu interférer dans vos affaires. J'espère donc que la vôtre fera de même ! »

Mycroft, toujours assis, sourit. Puis il se leva, lentement, comme s'il voulait donner à son redressement un air théâtral. Surplombant légèrement Sebastian en taille, Mycroft s'approcha de lui, l'air amusé. Une fois assez proche de lui, pour lui faire comprendre qui était supérieur dans cette pièce, il rehaussa légèrement les épaules.

« Soyez assurer que jamais je n'oserais agir contre vos affaires. Ceci n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je suis un honnête homme, et trop peu intelligent pour manipuler ou détruire quoique ce soit. »

Nous y voilà. Mycroft était donc vraiment redoutable. Et Sebastian ne l'avait pas remarqué, puisqu'il sourit de nouveau, et serra la main de son interlocuteur. Mon tuteur venait de commettre une grossière erreur.

« Heureux d'entendre cela, bien que je n'en doutais pas réellement. Prenez sois de ce cher Numéro 221. J'ai mis du temps à le dresser.

\- Evidemment. »

Le sourire de Mycroft tiqua, de manière imperceptible certes, mais tout de même. Et si tout n'étais pas encore clair dans mon esprit, je voyais quelque chose se dessiner. Rien de bon, trop dangereux pour être réalisable.

Confiant les papiers nécessaires à ma possession, et après encore quelques politesses, nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau dans l'entrée. Sebastian était sorti et commençait à s'éloigner, lorsque Mycroft, trépignant se positionna sur le perron de la maison.

« Monsieur Sebastian, n'avait aucune crainte à mon encontre, je vous l'ai dit. Par contre Sherlock a toujours était du genre indiscipliné. »

Sebastian se retourna, les poings serrés. Mycroft était rayonnant, comme un enfant devant un sapin de Noël. Je pensais réellement que Sebastian allait revenir pour me récupérer, ou au moins, demander des explications à cette déclaration. Mais il ne fit rien. Il s'en alla.

Mycroft se concentra de nouveau sur moi.

« Bien, 221, mon frère ne devrait plus tarder. En attendant mon Majordome va vous expliquer certaines choses. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Nous avons effectué le tour complet de la propriété, si grande que l'après-midi passa, et que le soir se fit.

« Pour le reste se sera à Monsieur Holmes, votre Maitre, de vous expliquer le détail de vos occupations. Du moins s'il se remet de votre rencontre »

La dernière phrase avait pour but de me faire rire me sembla t'il. Mais je n'en avais pas envie. J'allais lui demander des explications sur le comportement de Mycroft, mais un violent bruit retentit dans l'ensemble de la demeure. Un bruit que je connaissais trop bien. Un bruit de tire. C'est aussi rapidement que je pus que je retrouvai la provenance du tire. Un autre salon, beaucoup plus petit, et bien plus en désordre.

Un grand homme aux cheveux noirs tenait, braqué sur Mycroft, une arme. Ne laissant parler que ma curiosité, je m'élançais devant Mycroft pour interposer mon corps entre lui et l'arme. Il me fallait des réponses, et seul lui serait en mesure de me les donner. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, pour l'instant, que de le protéger.

Mais au moment où Mycroft se mit à rire, je compris. L'homme en face de moi, au vue de sa posture et de son apparence était également un Holmes. Et cette fois c'était lui.

Sherlock Holmes.

Il continua à braquer l'arme sur moi.

« Pour toi la mort serait trop douce. Ce n'est pas intéressant.»

Lorsque sa voix résonna dans la salle et dans ma tête, je me suis promis quelque chose de déterminant. Cette homme avait compris, et avait osé le dire à haute voix. Ce que tout le monde taisait ou ignorait, lui le déclarait naturellement, d'une voix neutre. En un instant il avait compris, et pire que ça : il l'avait prononcé.

Je me suis promis, à moi-même, que cet homme ne périrait pas tant que je serais toujours vivant. Non il avait quelque chose de trop important en lui.

_*Dreams come true*_

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre ! **

**Sachez que je recherche toujours un premier lecteur, ou une première lectrice, pour travailler avec moi sur l'écriture de cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à venir participer en m'envoyant un petit message.**

**Je vous embrasse fort 3**

**M.N.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un cadeau gênant

**Tadaaaa ! Voici le chapitre 3, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Je tiens à remercier A et sama-66 pour leur review, merci d'être si enthousiastes ! Mais aussi merci à double28 pour son follow. J'espère combler certaines de vos attentes dans ce chapitre. **

**Et puis il faut saluer le travail de Paprika de Bdx qui me fait l'honneur de me lire en avant-première, de me corriger et de partager ses idées avec moi ! Je tiens à personnellement te remercier pour tout cela. J'espère que notre coopération saura améliorer la qualité de l'histoire, et la rendre très agréable à lire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : Un cadeau gênant

Il était là devant moi. Ses yeux couleurs de glace semblaient m'analyser. Plus profondément encore, que le regard de Mycroft. Alors voilà la personne à qui appartenait le nom gravé sur mes chaines. Il était grand, et pourtant si mince. De son apparence, j'aurais dit qu'il était fragile. Mais sa voix et son regard démentaient. Les Holmes étaient donc tous fait de la même manière. Ces hommes étaient faits pour leur statut, ils étaient nés pour dominer.

Ma concentration revint sur le canon de l'arme. Le doigt toujours sur la gâchette, Sherlock restait de marbre. Je ne parvenais pas à discerner s'il me visait, ou s'il visait toujours son frère à travers moi. Son bras ne tremblait pas, il semblait calme. Mais j'imaginais une certaine rage bouillir au creux de lui-même. Personne ne pouvait être aussi calme, une arme à la main. Et puis le coup partit, sans prévenir. Par réflexe je désarmai Sherlock, lui arrachant le pistolet. Cette fois c'est moi qui le tenais en joug.

« 221, je vous prie de poser cette arme. »

En prononçant ces mots Mycroft avait posé une main sur mon épaule. Hélas pour lui il venait de toucher certainement le seul point faible que je possédais. Mon épaule meurtrie par la guerre. Au moment même où sa main avait touché mon épaule et que ses doigts d'étaient posés sur ma cicatrice, je me retournais pour l'immobiliser contre moi. Et l'arme vint se poser sur sa tempe. Il fut surpris, à tel point que sa respiration s'était stoppée. Puis elle avait repris de manière saccadé lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur son jeune frère.

« Hum, Sherlock.

\- Et bien mon cher frère, ta mauvaise surprise se retourne contre toi. »

Sherlock jubilait. Voir son frère une arme sur la tempe semblait distrayant pour lui.

Revenant complètement à moi, et remarquant la situation, je sursautais. Que devais-je faire ? J'étais en position de force, je pouvais partir, retrouver ma liberté. Retourner auprès de celle qui m'attendait depuis tellement longtemps maintenant. Pourtant je n'en avais pas envie, du moins pas autant que j'aurais dû. Le sentiment naissant en moi m'était complètement étranger.

J'étais comme hypnotisé par les yeux de mon propriétaire. Non en fait c'était sa silhouette toute entière qui me fascinait. Il était si grand et si mince, sa peau d'un blanc pur, son costume qui semblait avoir été cousu sur lui, et puis ses yeux … Ses yeux semblait voir autre chose, plus loin, plus profond.

« Malgré que la situation a l'air tout à fait plaisante à mes yeux, je vous demanderai de relâcher mon frère Monsieur. »

Monsieur. Cet homme s'était adressé à moi en m'appelant Monsieur. Sous la surprise de cette appellation je relâchais son frère, et je posais l'arme sur une petite table non loin de là.

D'un geste assuré et des plus gracieux, Sherlock m'indiqua un fauteuil où m'asseoir.

« Maintenant Mycroft je te pris de sortir de chez moi. Et de ne plus y revenir tant que tu n'y seras pas invité.

\- Sherlock …

\- Non Mycroft. Cet homme est à moi maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Alors je vais m'en occuper. Maintenant toi et ton Majordome sortez. »

Mycroft ne rajouta rien et tourna les talons. Je me retrouvais seul avec Sherlock. Ce dernier rejoint un autre fauteuil et s'y installa comme il avait certainement l'habitude de le faire tous les jours. Après un moment la porte, certainement celle de l'entrée, claqua. Et je pu voir le changement d'attitude de l'homme en face de moi. Ses épaules se détendirent, et ses doigts se firent moins crispés.

C'est alors qu'il commença à m'observer … à m'analyser. Une foule de question se bousculait dans ma tête, raisonnant en canon. J'avais vraiment envie de le questionner. Cet homme était si intrigant, si peu comme les autres. Pourtant c'est lui qui commença l'interrogatoire.

« Votre nom ?

\- 221, Monsieur.

\- Je me fous de votre matricule, tout le monde peut le deviner en jetant juste un regard sur vos bracelets et votre collier. »

Il avait craché ces derniers mots, et à mesure qu'il parlait de mes chaines, il les désignait d'un geste de la main. Un homme fascinant.

« Je vous demande le nom que vous portiez avant que vous tombiez entre les mains du réseau de Moriarty.

\- John Watson, Monsieur. »

Je répondais immédiatement, automatiquement. Je me surpris moi-même à l'entente de mon nom à voix haute. En fait cela m'étonnait d'autant plus que je m'en souvienne encore. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que l'armée m'avait congédiée et que Sébastian m'avait trouvé. Presque 5 ans. Depuis lors jamais personne ne m'avait nommé. Même dans mon esprit je n'étais qu'un numéro.

Me souvenir de mon nom avait un goût tout particulier, une sensation agréable.

Sherlock continuait de m'observer dans le silence le plus total. Devant ses yeux une multitude de questions semblait défiler. Et apparemment il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas avoir de réponses à ses questions. Il croisa es doigts, et s'assit un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi John. »

C'était donc ça. Il m'observait tentant de savoir quelle utilité me donner. Pourtant dans une aussi grande maison, l'entretien ne devait pas manquer. Si c'était pour ne pas retourner auprès de Sébastian, j'étais prêt à tout faire, tout subir. Par ailleurs Sherlock ne me semblait pas du même acabit que mon tuteur. Mais la question était de savoir quel serait son comportement.

Sherlock ne disait plus rien, et ne semblait pas prêt à dire quoique ce soit. Devais-je rompre le silence ou, au contraire, me faire le plus discret possible. Rien dans le comportement de mon interlocuteur ne me donnait de réponse. J'optais donc pour la seconde option.

Les minutes s'étirèrent, mais le temps passa malgré tout. Sans qu'aucun de nous n'eut prononcé un mot. Les regards se croisèrent parfois, faisant parcourir un frisson le long de mon échine. Puis nos yeux se séparaient, se concentrant sur autre chose.

Par la fenêtre on pouvait observer que la nuit été déjà bien passé. Et alors que le calme régnait, un bruit retentit, et fit se dresser Sherlock sur ses deux longues jambes. Il quitta la pièce précipitamment, me laissant seul ébahi par la vitesse à laquelle je fus abandonné dans ce salon.

Salon que je n'avais pas encore vraiment détaillé jusque-là. Mais dans ma situation je m'accordais le droit d'observer longuement tout ce qui m'entourait. Il était confortable, moins superficiel que le plus grand. Le canapé et les deux fauteuils étaient dépareillés. Des tapis ornaient le sol, et les murs étaient … dans un étrange mauvais état. J'avais même remarquais, à mon grand étonnement, des trous dans le mur qui se trouvait en face du canapé. L'idée que ce soit des stigmates dû à des balles me fit froid dans le dos. En quelle occasion pouvait-on tirer ainsi dans un mur ? Par excès de rage certainement, bien que le calme glacial de mon maitre m'empêchait de l'imaginer dans une telle colère. Enfin mes yeux se posèrent sur la cheminée qui croulait, comme les autres meubles, sous une quantité d'objet divers, de livres et de feuillet. Mais mon attention fut surtout attirée par le crâne. Un crâne humain, là, posé paresseusement sur la cheminée. Son regard vide, au lieu de me rebutait, m'amusait. Je ne sais pourquoi l'image de Sherlock parlant sans discontinuer à ce crâne m'est apparue, et un mince rire m'échappa. Je décidais de me lever pour aller prendre dans mes mains, ce crâne d'apparence humaine. Cependant mon geste fut bien vite découvert.

« Si Sherlock vous voit toucher à son seul confident, je ne pense pas qu'il vous pardonnera. »

La menace était claire. Pourtant mon rire augmenta à la mention du mot 'confident'. Mon rire empli la salle, sans que je ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Cependant quand j'aperçu Sherlock postait derrière ce nouvel inconnu, je me sentis tout de suite gêné. J'entrepris immédiatement de poser doucement le crâne sur son piédestal.

« Je suis désolée Monsieur, je ne pensais pas à mal.

\- Et bien Sherlock c'est la première fois que je ne te vois pas aboyer lorsqu'un inconnu touche à ce crâne. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de rentrer dans le salon, et de s'approcher de moi. Il s'accouda à la cheminée, et faisait passer son regard du crâne à moi, puis de moi au crâne. A nouveau je ne savais ni quoi faire ni comment me tenir. Je crois même avoir senti mes joues rosirent sous l'intensité du regard de Sherlock, léger rougissement qui s'accrue lorsque ce dernier décida de m'adresser un sourire presque imperceptible.

Puis il se détourna subitement, comme s'il venait de se souvenir qu'une autre personne que nous était présente dans la pièce.

« John je te présente Monsieur Lestrade, chef de police de la ville.

\- J'ai le droit à du Monsieur maintenant ? »

Tout un soulevant un sourcil rieur, il s'avança vers moi et me tendit la main. Je m'empressai de la saisir et d'incliner poliment la tête. Sherlock jugea la situation, tout en assimilant la remarque de Lestrade qui, je l'avais remarqué, lui avait arraché une légère mou. De celle que font les enfants.

« Lestrade est un ami de mon frère. Et il est également la personne qui me permet d'exercer ma profession.

\- Je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire que Mycroft a des amis, mais je suis certainement ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. »

Le dénommé Lestrade était un homme amusant. Il ne cessé de lancer de drôles de remarques, tout en nous regardant avec des yeux brillant de vie. Pourtant dans sa remarque sur Mycroft, il m'a semblait voir autre chose. Une légère pointe de déception, peut-être même de tristesse. Mais tout cela passa très vite lorsque Sherlock entreprit de lui raconter sa mésaventure avec son frère, et la conséquence à tout cela : moi.

Lestrade ne parut qu'à moitié surpris. Son visage arborait un mélange de sentiments quelque peu étrange. Entre l'amusement et l'étonnement. Comme si cela ne l'étonnait pas de la part de Mycroft, mais qu'au fond cela le décevait.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise Sherlock, garde le.

\- Tu connais ma position là-dessus.

\- Mais je vois aussi comment tu le regarde. »

Quelle révélation ! Les regards ont convergé vers moi. Lestrade arborait toujours un sourire éclatant. Sherlock portait à nouveau son masque sans expression. Il retourna dans son fauteuil et joint les mains, comme pour une prière silencieuse.

« Un membre du Groupe de Contestation possédant un esclave ? Tu sais que j'aime faire couler l'encre des journaux, mais n'est-ce pas un peu trop ? Mon opinion sera vide de tout fondement …

\- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de qui t'écoute et de ce que tout le monde pense de toi ? Sherlock … ton nom est déjà gravé sur ses chaines. Tu connais bien la signification d'une telle gravure.

\- Oui 'Du moment qu'un nom est gravé, le destin tout entier est lié'. Merci je connais l'adage. Ridicule d'ailleurs. Je devrais avoir le droit de rendre lui rendre sa liberté !

\- Je le sais. »

Silence. Encore. J'eux l'impression d'être de trop. En fait j'étais clairement une gêne dans la vie de Sherlock Holmes. Cette constatation me faisait mal. En fait je connaissais la solution au problème, mais au moment où j'allais à mon tour me prononcer, Sherlock bondit de son fauteuil.

« Et pourquoi ne pas détruire les bracelets !

\- Sherlock veux-tu prendre le risque qu'une tierce personne te vois faire retirer les chaines de ton esclave ? Ta vie sera finie, et ton opinion n'aura vraiment plus aucune valeur, puisque tu seras en prison ! Si ce n'est pire.

\- Voilà pourquoi je déteste la curiosité malsaine de l'homme !

\- Il faut préciser que le témoin d'un tel acte et généreusement remercié. Ce n'est pas de la curiosité Sherlock, c'est de la cupidité. »

Ils avaient écartés toutes les options. Sauf une qui, à moi, me semblait évidente. Mais personne n'osait. Même si rien n'était prononcé à haute voix, je savais qu'ils y pensaient. Obligatoirement. Alors je m'avançai, et c'est moi qui prononçai la sentence. Irrévocable.

« Il suffit de supprimer la gêne. »

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ait donné envie de lire la suite.**

**Je vous souhaite Bonne Continuation !**

**M.N.**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le commencement d'un rêve

… … … **Je suis désolée ! Sincèrement, veuillez m'excuser pour cette absence intolérable, je le sais. Je ne saurais vous dire que j'ai été prise par mes examens de fin d'année, par le passage du (Ô combien désiré) permis de conduire, et par d'autres petites choses de la vie courante. **

**Mais je le sais, tout ceci n'excuse pas un tel retard. **

**Enfin … j'espère que vous allez trouver la bonté de me pardonner, et apprécier ce chapitre 4.**

**Bonne lecture, et à bientôt pour un chapitre 5 (déjà en préparation !)**

**Ps : évidemment je vous remercie tous pour vos messages et vos follow, que j'apprécie énormément ! Et bien sûr merci à ma correctrice Paprika de Bdx pour sa rapidité (au moins une qui est rapide) !**

Chapitre 4 : Le commencement d'un rêve

Lestrade avait beaucoup rit. Sherlock Holmes aussi semblait amusé par ma remarque, comme en témoignait le sourire au coin de sa bouche.

Une fois le bruit sonore émit par Lestrade éteint, une petite femme d'un certain âge entra dans le salon.

«Monsieur Holmes, Monsieur Lestrade, toujours confinés dans ce ridicule petit salon, sans aucun charme qui plus est !»

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent d'un œil complice. Ce qui eut le don d'extirper un soupire de la femme, qui leur adressait pourtant un regard empli de douceur. Ne s'étalant pas plus sur le lieu, elle se tourna vers moi. Après une brève inspection de ma personne, elle se détourna vivement pour planter son regard dans celui de Sherlock.

«Que cela signifie-t-il ? Je vous croyais meilleur homme que tous ceux qui trempent dans cet immonde commerce d'esclave !»

Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette femme d'apparence fragile cachait extrêmement bien son jeu. Elle savait mettre des mots sur les silences de la société et de la force dans ses propos.

Sherlock ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, et se contenta de quitter la pièce sans un geste de plus. Peut-être était-il vexé par les propos de cette dame.

«Madame Hudson, je pense que vous vous méprenez. Cet homme est bel et bien un esclave, mais Holmes junior n'est en aucun cas responsable de sa présence ici.»

Elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main, semblant regretter ses paroles. Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'elle allait laisser s'échapper une larme. Mais elle se ressaisit. Et à nouveau elle prit conscience de ma présence. Tout doucement, veillant à ne pas toucher à mes bracelets, elle me prit la main.

«Mon pauvre garçon… La vie est parfois injuste, mais il y a toujours un sens à ce qui nous arrive. Souvent on préfèrerait fermer les yeux et rêver à jamais, mais croyez-moi ce n'est en aucun cas la solution. Il faut se battre pour toujours continuer d'avancer. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour les rêves deviendront réalité.»

Je ne parvins pas à me contrôler plus longtemps. Au son de cette voix réconfortante comme celle d'une mère, je me mis à pleurer. Une seule larme d'abord. Une seule mais chargée de tant de sentiments, de tant de craintes. Elle dévala mon visage, comme traçant le chemin pour les autres qui ne tardèrent pas à suivre.

Et au fond de moi, j'étais bien heureux que le grand Sherlock Holmes ne fut pas présent.

_Dreams Come True_

Sans que j'en aie réellement conscience Madame Hudson me conduisit devant une chambre. La mienne, m'annonça-t-elle. Et puis après une dernière accolade maternelle, elle me laissa là, devant la porte close.

Je n'avais pas le courage d'ouvrir. Mes larmes venaient à peine de cesser, mon corps était encore secouer de légers spasmes. Mon esprit était brouillé, par les milliers de questions tourbillonnant dans ma tête. Aucune réponse ne venait me soulager.

Je sombrais doucement mais assurément dans une folie sournoise guettant mes faiblesses. Ainsi, je ne fus pas surpris de voir mon esprit projeter le visage terrifiant de Sebastian sur la lourde porte en bois. Je l'entendais rire et me dire :

_«Des rêves Johnny ? Seuls les hommes libres en ont, toi tu n'es rien et surtout tu n'as rien. Tu ne seras jamais en paix, je m'en assurerais.»_

Finalement le bruit et sa face s'estompèrent, me laissant à ma souffrance.

Oui. J'avais mal. De partout.

La crainte me consumait entièrement. Ridicule pour un militaire, même pour un ancien militaire. Ma raison me hurlait que je serais en sécurité avec Sherlock Holmes, un homme de confiance. Que le temps de la maltraitance était révolu. Que les insultes, les coups et les viols allaient cesser. Pourtant ma folie me susurrait qu'Holmes n'était qu'un homme, et en aucun cas un dieu ou même un sauveur. Il était fait comme tous les autres : avec ses colères, ses pulsions et ses vices. Il serait comme les autres et se comporterait comme eux. Après tout, maintenant qu'il possédait un esclave, pourquoi ne s'en servirait-il pas ? Il avait tous les droits.

Je tremblais de tout mon être, mes jambes ne mirent pas longtemps à se dérober sous mon poids. Pourtant je n'ai jamais senti le sol, je n'étais pas tombé. De longs bras me maintenaient à peu près en place. Appuyé contre son torse, je restais immobile.

«Watson pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites encore là, stoïque, devant la porte de votre chambre ?»

Je sentais son regard sur moi malgré l'obscurité. La pointe de colère qui filtrait dans sa voix ne se ressentait pas à travers ses gestes qui restaient délicats. Et alors que je tentais de m'écarter de lui, notre position étant plus que délicate, il me retint et me serra plus fort contre lui.

«Ne vous ai-je pas posé une question ? Sachez que je suis l'homme le plus têtu d'Angleterre, que dis-je ! L'homme le plus têtu du monde assurément ! Par conséquent je ne vous relâcherais pas tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu de réponse.»

La domination. Nous y étions. Voilà ce que l'homme aimait : dominer, contraindre. Sebastian faisait de même, imposant avec force ses désirs.

Remarquant mon absence de réponse, Holmes laissa échapper un long soupir. M'enveloppant sous son bras droit, il ouvrit la porte de la main gauche.

Je n'aurais pas dû avoir peur, et pourtant, lorsque je nous ai vu nous rapprocher du lit, des craintes enfouies en moi se sont réveillées. J'ai commencé à le repousser. Toutefois Holmes ne manifestait aucune gêne à me maintenir contre lui, à mesure que nous avancions. Nous étions de plus en plus proche, et ses mains toujours sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans ses bras, de mauvais souvenirs me rendaient fou. Les souvenirs d'un autre homme sur moi.

«Cessez de vous débattre Watson !»

Un ordre. Prononcé d'une voix ferme et coléreuse. Comme avant. Rien n'avait changé. Le maître demeurait le maître, l'esclave restait l'esclave.

Le bord du lit vint se heurter contre mes genoux. Un dernier geste brusque de ma part, et nous basculions tous deux sur le couchage. Lui sur moi. La peur devint viscérale. Je m'agitais, tentant d'éloigner Holmes de mes mains. Mon esprit sombrait de minute en minute. Je ne discernais maintenant plus rien, ni le temps ni l'espace. Rien que la crainte de ne plus m'appartenir à nouveau.

Je hurlais, pleurais, m'étouffais. Il me maintenait sur le lit, entravant mes mains, tout son poids appuyé contre mon corps. C'était la fin. Chaque homme état vicié. Comme Sebastian. J'avais été stupide de penser que Sherlock Holmes eût été différent. En moi-même la moindre once de pensée agréable ou du moins positive se brisa.

D'un coup mes muscles se relâchèrent. Tout s'éteignit en moi, même la source de mes larmes se tarit. Je n'étais plus qu'une poupée de chiffon, à la merci du désir de son maître.

«Watson ? Répondez-moi !»

Pauvre homme, s'il savait à quel point j'étais mort à l'intérieur. J'attendais à présent un geste de lui, me condamnant à une vie de servitude, lui devenant entièrement soumis. Pourtant rien ne m'avait préparé à ce qu'il a fait.

Délicatement, il se releva et resta un instant immobile près du lit. Puis, les yeux emplis de tendresse, il m'installa correctement, remonta l'oreiller et me couvrit du drap puis de la douce couverture. Holmes venait tout bonnement de me créer un cocon de sureté, d'apaisement. La chaleur de ma couchette était à présent rassurante, cependant moins que celle provenant de son regard.

«Ne vous méprenez pas Watson. Je ne suis certainement pas le meilleur homme sur cette terre, mais jamais je ne contraindrai un autre être humain à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté. Même si cela va à l'encontre de mes propres envies.»

Sa réputation n'était pas surfaite. Sa splendeur était bien réelle. J'avais persisté dans mon doute, condamnant les hommes à l'état de bêtes sans scrupules. Et voilà que l'exception m'arrivait en pleine face, anéantissant tout ce que je croyais. Quelque part en moi une chose nouvelle, indéfinissable, commençait à germer. L'unique chose dont j'étais certain était que Sherlock Holmes en était la cause.

Alors que je remettais de l'ordre dans mes pensées sa main, froide, vint se déposer sur mon front. Je frissonnai à son contact. Il murmura ce que je pensais être une excuse, puis il se mit à réordonner les mèches de cheveux éparpillées. Les minutes passèrent trop vite. Alors que je souhaitais à présent qu'il reste à mes côtés, il se leva et partit sans un mot. Encore une fois.

Je me sentais apaisé. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à me gagner. Sans soucis et sans cauchemars.

Ma nuit fut tranquille.

_Dreams come true_

«Jeune homme, il faut vous réveiller à présent.»

Encore cette intonation maternelle si réconfortante à mes oreilles. Et cette main protectrice sur mon épaule (que moi seul sais blessée) qui agit comme un baume. Cette femme n'était que tendresse envers moi, certainement par pitié ou au moins en partie. Car je la devinais naturellement généreuse. Toujours à l'affût du moindre mal à soigner.

«Monsieur Holmes vous attends sur la terrasse pour le petit déjeuner. Sachez que vous êtes chanceux car il ne mange que très rarement, encore moins avec de la compagnie.»

C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point certains mots peuvent vous faire sentir mieux, vous donne envie de sortir du lit et de profiter de la journée. Je le ressentis à ce moment. Dans la hâte, je m'étais tout de même convenablement vêtu et même peigné. Puis j'ai suivi Madame Hudson de mon pas le plus pressé. Ce qui eut effet de la faire sourire. Holmes m'attendait.

_Dreams come true_

La terrasse était gigantesque, et donnait sur un florissant jardin anglais. Aujourd'hui le ciel était clair et le soleil noyait de sa lumière tout ce qu'il dominait. Mais il y avait bien plus éblouissant que le soleil ce matin-là.

Sherlock Holmes.

Il se tenait là, appuyait sur la rambarde en pierre blanche finement sculptée. A sa main, une tasse de thé encore fumante. Jusque-là, le tableau aurait pu sembler banal. Cependant toute la beauté de cette image était dans sa personne. Il était tout simplement incroyable. Son maintien digne des plus grands rois, ses vêtements qui semblaient lui confectionner une seconde peau, ses yeux laissant transparaitre son intelligence démesurée, ses cheveux noirs dont les boucles semblaient vouloir se rebeller tranchaient avec la blancheur envoûtante de sa peau. Je pouvais l'avouer : j'étais sous le charme. Chaque personne qu'il côtoyait devait l'être, il ne pouvait en être autrement au vu du charisme dont Holmes faisait preuve.

«Watson, vous voilà enfin !»

Il remercia Madame Hudson d'un regard. Puis son attention revint sur moi, et moi seul. Alors que je pensais déjà cet homme parfait, il le devint encore plus lorsque ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rayonnant sourire. Et j'étais le seul à admirer le tableau.

«Petit-déjeuner ?»

Tout était si calme, si paisible, si merveilleux, que je me pensais dans un rêve. Mais tout était bel et bien réel. J'étais ému. Alors sans un mot de plus, de sa part ou de la mienne, nous nous étions assis. Le soleil donnait un éclat très pur à ce qui nous entourait. Et à Holmes bien-sûr.

Puis il y avait le thé. Depuis combien d'année n'en avais-je pas bu ? La guerre, l'asservissement. Il avait un goût de liberté, de renouveau. Ce moment semblait figé dans le temps. Holmes arborait toujours ce sourire si singulier, que j'espérais m'être réservé. Etais-je égoïste ? Peut-être. Mais je m'accordais ce droit.

Les tasses se vidèrent, et le temps reprit son pouvoir. Holmes perdit presque son sourire lorsqu'il prit la parole.

«Watson nous avons à parler. Sérieusement j'entends.

-Bien.»

C'est tout ce que j'ai pu prononcer. La réalité revenait violemment, m'extirpant d'un rêve idyllique.

Alors nous y voilà.

Les véritables questions, qui appelaient des réponses. Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire. Trop pour que je puisse clairement y faire un tri. Holmes devait certainement avoir des questions.

Alors j'attendais qu'il se manifeste. Ce qui, à vrai dire, ne tarda pas.

«Commençons par la seule question qui m'intéresse. Avez-vous de la famille, ou bien des amis dignes de confiance ?

-Des amis, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus rien de tel. De la famille … oui, je pense que l'on peut la nommer ainsi. J'ai une sœur.»

La question m'avait parut étrange. Mais j'y avais répondu avec répondu avec sincérité. A vrai dire je n'aimais pas parler de ma sœur. J'avais connu beaucoup de difficultés avec elle. Est-ce que je l'aimais ? Je ne sais pas. Sans mentir, je ne pourrais pas affirmer que mon amour pour elle était intact. Toutefois je ne peux pas affirmer le contraire non plus. Elle était la seule famille qui me restait.

«Est-elle digne de confiance ?»

La question de Holmes amenait un réel problème. La confiance reste encore difficile à définir, et d'autant plus à placer dans les mains de quelqu'un. Surtout dans celles de ma sœur. Avec elle, tellement d'éléments étaient à prendre en compte. Et puis cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas été en contact avec elle.

Holmes se racla la gorge, signe qu'il n'acceptait pas mon silence comme réponse. J'optais, là encore, pour la vérité.

«Quand elle ne boit pas, peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Cela fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu. Tout a tellement changé.»

Il hocha la tête, ce qui ne m'avançait pas sur ses pensées. Mais à travers ses yeux, je voyais qu'il réfléchissait très vite. Quoiqu'on en dise Sherlock Holmes était un être réellement brillant. Rien qu'à voir la manière dont il pouvait faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait pour réfléchir, on savait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Peut-être n'était-il même pas humain.

«Watson ?

-Oui ?

-Me faites-vous confiance ?

-Oui.»

J'avais répondu instinctivement. Pourquoi lui ferais-je confiance ? Je n'en savais rien. La réponse m'avait paru normale, logique, naturelle. Je ne savais donc pas d'où me venait ma réponse, mais Holmes ne s'en étonna pas et se remit à sourire. Et je ne pouvais que lui rendre le geste.

C'est alors qu'il se leva et commença à s'éloigner de la terrasse, de moi. Mais cette fois je ne pouvais pas accepter de le voir partir comme ça. Je lui retins donc le bras pour qu'il revienne dans ma direction.

«Attendez ! Ne partez pas, s'il-vous-plait.»

Il fixa ma main, cette main qui retenait son bras sans prononcer un mot. Manifestement, il s'attendait à ce que je m'explique d'avantage.

«J'ai des questions à vous poser.

-Je le conçois, mais sachez que c'est moi qui pose les questions ici. Cependant je reconnais que je vous apprécie Watson, alors vous aurez vos réponses un jour.»


	5. Chapitre 5 : Au revoir Sherlock

**Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 5 !**

**Chapitre 5 : Au revoir Sherlock**

Cela faisait aujourd'hui un mois que j'avais été offert à Sherlock Holmes, et presque tout autant que je ne l'avais pas vu. Depuis ce matin magnifique où nous avions pris le petit-déjeuner, Holmes était devenu absent, partant de bonne heure le matin et rentrant bien après le coucher du soleil. J'ai souvent lutté contre la fatigue pour avoir la chance de le croiser mais rien n'y fit. Je ne le voyais jamais, et personne ne semblait savoir ce qu'il manigançait.

«Rien de bon !» affirmait Lestrade.

«Faites que ce soit pour une femme !» priait Madame Hudson.

Par contre, une personne que j'aurais préféré éviter me rendait visite très souvent : Mycroft Holmes.

Mais quelque chose me laissait penser que ce n'était pas pour me voir personnellement. En effet, il était étrange de voir que ses visites coïncidaient étrangement avec celles d'un autre visiteur en la personne de Gregory Lestrade. Les deux hommes partaient ensuite ensemble. Je les trouvais attendrissants. Aucun des deux ne semblait remarquer les regards de l'autre.

Mais un autre sentiment, plus étrange, s'emparait de moi lorsque je les regardais. Et lorsque je compris de quoi il en retournait, cela me fit l'effet d'une véritable gifle.

J'étais jaloux.

Jaloux de ce qu'ils partageaient, même s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas réellement compte, car moi, j'étais seul. Et que je ne pourrais jamais rien partager avec lui, même dans mes rêves. Alors lorsque Lestrade et Mycroft Holmes étaient ensemble, je détournais les yeux et me forçais à oublier.

Puis un matin, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais que sa lumière m'avait quitté depuis longtemps, j'aperçus Sherlock Holmes.

Je l'ai vu, là à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre. Il était déjà éblouissant. La lueur de la lune le faisait resplendir, sublimant sa silhouette qui s'éloignait. Je devais m'approcher de lui, regarder dans ses yeux cristallins juste un instant. Je ne tenais plus.

Toujours en pyjama je sortis de ma chambre pour dévaler l'escalier, puis ouvrir violemment la lourde porte d'entrée. J'ai couru pieds-nus sur le sentier en gravier qui menait à la route où la calèche l'attendait.

C'est alors qu'il ouvrait sa portière que j'entourais son torse de mes bras, blottissant mon visage contre son dos à la manière d'un enfant apeuré.

Personne ne bougeait. Il m'a semblé que Holmes avait même cessé de respirer sous le coup de la surprise. Alors que le silence commençait à s'installer, il hurla, mais je ne lâchais pas. Il expira ensuite, longuement, comme pour retrouver son calme. Il pivota entre mes bras. Je me retrouvais là, la joue contre son torse, sentant son cœur battre. Rapidement.

«Watson, êtes-vous devenu… ?!»

C'était ce qu'il avait commencé à dire avant de remarquer que mes pieds étaient nus, et que je n'étais vêtu que d'un léger pyjama. Holmes était bon de nature et me voir ainsi le dérangeait, surtout au vu de la basse température de ce début de journée. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'est détaché de moi pour défaire ses chaussures et mes les passer. Une main se leva pour stopper le flot de contestation qui naissait déjà dans ma gorge. Une fois relevé, il écarta les pans de son long manteau pour m'y envelopper dedans avec lui. C'est ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre que nous avons remonté l'allée en direction de la maison.

_Dreams come true._

Nous nous étions installés sans bruits dans le petit salon, lieu de notre première rencontre. Holmes s'évertua à allumer un feu, chose qu'il ne parvint à faire qu'après une dizaine d'essais non concluants. Il s'assit sur ce qui semblait définitivement être son fauteuil, puis m'indiqua celui en face. Après les gestes doux dont il avait fait preuve dehors, m'attendais-je à passer un moment serein en sa compagnie ? Qu'il soit présent à mes côtés, jusque parce que ça me semblait plus normal que de fuir ? Mais cet instant se transforma plutôt en une conversation étrange. Cassante, même.

«Watson, vous devez partir.»

Ce sont les paroles qui sonnèrent le glas. La suite s'annonçait mal. Ce qui allait me déchirer le cœur avait déjà fait de même avec celui de Holmes. Mais ça je ne le savais pas encore. Pour l'instant je pensais uniquement avoir mal compris le sens des paroles de Holmes.

«Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je veux que vous partiez d'ici, que vous quittiez les lieux. Rapidement.

-Je ne vous comprends pas, Holmes.

-Cessez de m'appeler ainsi et allez préparer vos affaires ! Je vais m'arranger pour qu'on vienne rapidement vous chercher.»

La colère teintait sa voix. Pourtant, c'est tout autre chose que je lisais dans ses yeux. Mais dans ce monde ce sont les mots qui comptent. Et là, Holmes exprimait clairement l'ordre que je parte, que l'on ne se revoit plus jamais.

Cependant une chose m'empêchait d'agir comme l'esclave que j'étais : mon affection pour lui était beaucoup trop importante pour que je parte ainsi, sans raison.

«Pourquoi Holmes ? Qu'ai-je donc fait… Vous ai-je importuné ? Si c'est le cas j'en suis désolé, et je ferais tout pour ne pas recommencer.»

C'est à cet instant que le grand Sherlock Holmes décida de craquer, se cachant dans ses mains, il faisait tout pour contenir la pression qui allait tout faire céder. J'étais persuadé que personne n'avait jamais vu cet homme dans un tel état. Et moi qui assistais à la scène, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je restais immobile sur le fauteuil, un geste mal évolué et tout pouvait dégénérer. J'étais impuissant. Je ne pouvais pas le sortir de ce miasme ténébreux dans lequel il semblait sombrer. Alors Holmes se décida à retirer ses mains de son visage, me laissant apercevoir ses yeux rougis.

«Ce n'est pas vous le fautif, c'est le monde. Le monde est vicié, l'humain est corrompu, même l'air que nous respirons est pollué !

Vous savez, je n'ai jamais cru à un quelconque dieu ni à tout ce qui l'entoure. A mes yeux, il n'a jamais été question de salut ou de damnation éternelle après la mort. Parce que l'enfer c'est ici. L'enfer c'est les autres ! C'est leur regard accusateur et condamnateur. L'homme se croit assez puissant pour être juge de ce qui est invraisemblable de juger. L'homme d'aujourd'hui s'est donné le droit de vie et de mort sur ses semblables.

Oui, nous sommes semblables ! La femme qui ne peut enfanter demeure avant tout une femme; un enfant sourd reste un enfant; un soldat blessé au combat sera toujours un homme ! Pourquoi devraient-ils être privés du droit de demeurer un et entier, de s'appartenir à eux-mêmes ? N'ont-ils plus aucune valeur parce qu'ils ont connu plus de malheur que les autres ? Pourquoi les juge-t-on imparfaits, alors que ce sont eux qui ont une meilleur vision de ce qu'est réellement la vie ? Cette imperfection que l'on condamne chez ceux que l'on asservit, c'est une marque de leur histoire, de leurs peines. Cela ne traduit en aucune manière leur moindre importance. Ce sont des enfants, des femmes et des hommes, blessés certes, mais en aucun cas inférieurs aux autres.»

La voix de Holmes se brisa, et ses yeux laissèrent perler quelques larmes. Alors le voilà, tel qu'il était réellement. Juste un homme. Pas un génie ni un sauveur, mais juste un homme au cœur brisé qui ne parvient à accepter la discrimination qui règne sur notre monde.

Je me suis approché doucement de lui, me suis agenouillé à côté de son fauteuil et l'ai pris dans mes bras. Je parvenir à sentir sa douleur à travers les secousses de son corps, provoquées par les sanglots. Je me devais de le réconforter, ou je risquais à mon tour de finir dans le même état.

«Vous n'êtes pas comme eux, vous êtes meilleur.

-Meilleur ? Je suis incapable d'arrêter tout cela. Je me retrouver comme tous, spectateur de cette horreur. En fait je ne suis même plus spectateur à ce stade, puisque je suis en possession d'un de ces êtres : je t'ai toi, John.»

J'ai frissonné à l'entente de mon nom. Peut-être parce j'avais perdu l'habitude de l'entendre. Mais surtout parce que c'était Holmes qui le prononçait.

Le silence et le calme revinrent car Holmes s'était apaisé. Ou bien une vérité qui m'était encore inconnue le paralysait. Quoiqu'il en soit, son corps n'était plus aussi agité. Je le libérais donc de mon étreinte, et comme il l'avait fait pour moi auparavant, je passais une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux. Je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver d'un seul coup renversé à terre, Holmes au-dessus de moi, tirant sur le collier qui me cerclait le coup.

«Maudit soit tous ces chiens ignorants. Qu'ils pourrissent dans le plus sale des égouts jusqu'au dernier ! J'arracherais toutes les chaînes de tous les esclaves de mes propres mains s'il le faut !»

Holmes était fou de rage, ce qui lui procurait une force supérieure, cependant pas assez pour briser le métal. Au contraire ce sont ses mains qui encaissaient les dégâts : des coupures s'y dessinaient, laissant couler de longs filets de sang. Il devait arrêter, pour son bien. Mais je n'arriverais à rien dans ma position. Là, allongé sous lui, il m'était tout simplement impossible d'effectuer le moindre geste. Alors je me suis mis à hurler à l'attention de la seule autre personne présente dans la demeure. Mais Holmes s'en moquait et continuait à tirer, toujours plus fort, entamant toujours plus ses mains.

Mes cris finirent par porter leurs fruits puisque ma précieuse aide venait d'apparaître dans mon champ de vision.

«Mon Dieu ! Monsieur Holmes, vous allez le tuer !»

D'un coup, plus aucune force ne s'exerçait sur mon cou. Holmes se retrouvait appuyé contre l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, ses mains sanguinolentes le long de son corps. Pour ma part j'étais toujours allongé, une douleur incroyable me parcourait le cou, et la chaleur du sang contre ma peau était toujours bien présente. De ma main j'allais toucher la zone douloureuse, la chair était entaillée et saignait abondement.

«J'appelle Monsieur Lestrade et Monsieur Holmes !»

Ainsi s'en était allée Madame Hudson, me laissant aux côtés d'un Holmes plus vraiment là.

_Dreams come true._

Le soleil se levait enfin lorsque Mycroft et Lestrade arrivaient ensemble. Je ne me rappelais plus quels mots avaient été prononcés ou par qui. Je sais juste que certains avaient soupiré, d'autres avaient crié et certains avaient même pleuré. J'étais fatigué alors que la journée en était à peine à son commencement et mon esprit ne parvenait plus à être clair. Je sentis juste deux bras me soulever de terre, puis quelques instants plus tard, mon lit sous le dos de mon corps. Et toujours ces bras autour de moi.

_Dreams come true._

Combien de temps avais-je dormi ? Je n'aurais su le dire mais j'étais engourdi, mes membres se mouvant avec difficulté. Pendant quelques jours certainement. Avec ces bras toujours là et ces doigts venant se poser délicatement sur le bandage à mon cou. J'étais étrangement bien, j'étais au chaud. J'étais en paix dans ses bras. J'eus la sensation que ma place a toujours été ici, dans ce creux rempli de chaleur.

Puis j'ai croisé son regard. Depuis combien de temps était-il réveillé ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas prévenu ? A quoi était-il en train de penser ?

«Trop de question Watson. Beaucoup trop. Ça se lit dans vos yeux.»

Sa voix était légèrement éraillée. La colère et la tristesse avaient brisé sa voix. J'avais de la peine pour Holmes, il ne parvenait pas à se rendre compte de l'homme bon qu'il était. Intelligent aussi, au point de lire les pensées des autres et deviner leur vie.

«Watson ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis désolé.

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être.»

Il se blottit contre moi, collant sa tête au creux de mon cou. Je sentais son souffle affaiblit. Il était tellement proche. J'aurais pu le serrer dans une étreinte presque amoureuse et ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Pourtant je n'en ai rien fait. Holmes avait encore tant de choses à réaliser. Je n'avais pas le droit de l'accaparer. Pas encore. Je devais me contenter de l'encourager dans ce qu'il faisait, dans la direction qu'il choisirait. Rien d'autre. Et pourtant ses murmures au creux de mon oreille auraient pu, si facilement, me faire chavirer. Mon cœur fondait. Je ne sais pas depuis quand tout cela avait commencé, ni pourquoi. Mais je savais que Holmes était celui que je suivrais partout. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais.

«Si, je le dois. Je vous ai blessé. Alors que vous m'êtes précieux. Ce que je ne peux rationnellement pas vous expliquer. Je vous ai rencontré il y a peu, et pourtant j'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis toujours.»

Il s'arrêta un instant, comme pour se donner du courage. J'avais envie de pleurer. Mais je ne pouvais pas, car il était tout contre moi, et que je ne voulais pas lui imposer ce spectacle peu glorieux. Alors je serais les dents, attendant que la décision tombe.

«Pardonnez-moi parce qu'avec vous je ne parvins pas à faire abstraction de mes sentiments. Pardonnez ma faiblesse de vous avouer tout ceci maintenant, mais je ne peux vous laisser partir sans que vous le sachiez. Pardonnez-moi… car nous devons nous quitter sans rien commencer.»

Il m'a murmuré ces mots sans le moindre regard dans ma direction. Il m'a dit tout cela puis il est parti, sans un au revoir. Encore. J'avais envie de hurler. Je n'avais pas envie de partir. J'avais enfin trouvé ma place, et voilà que l'on veut m'en chasser. Je voulais savoir ce qui avait poussé Holmes à de telles extrémités. Et lorsque Mycroft Holmes est rentré dans ce qui allait devenir mon ancienne chambre, je sus que les réponses étaient arrivées.

_Dreams come true _

«Watson, comment vous portez-vous ?

-Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

-Quatre jours.»

Il était temps. Les réponses allaient arriver. Et je ne savais pas si je voulais toujours les entendre. Mon estomac s'était soudainement noué car je savais pertinemment que si quelqu'un connaissait l'histoire dans sa totalité, c'était bien Mycroft Holmes.

«Ne me regardez pas ainsi, cela me met fort mal à l'aise.»

Je ne répondis pas, car il semblait prendre trop de plaisir à me faire tourner en rond. Maintenant il allait devoir parler. Sans quoi je ne donnerais pas cher de sa peau lorsque j'en aurais fini. J'étais en train de m'éloigner de Sherlock, l'heure n'était plus aux rires.

Et au vu de son changement de position contre le mur, Mycroft avait compris la lourdeur de mon silence.

«Bien… Par quoi commençons nous ?

-La vérité. Toute la vérité Monsieur Holmes.»

Il prit une chaise et s'installa près de mon lit.

«En êtes-vous certain ?»

Evidemment que j'étais prêt.

Mais je devinais que Mycroft ne me posais pas réellement une question. Alors je n'ai pas répondu

Et je l'ai écouté.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Fissures

Bien le bonsoir !

Je reviens vers vous pour vous délivrer, enfin, le chapitre 6 de cette histoire qui devrait contenir 10 chapitres au total.

Durant mon absence de cet été j'ai pu avancer et mettre des chapitres en réserve, je vous avoue même avoir presque fini cette aventure.

En attendant bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

Et évidemment je remercie, encore et toujours, Paprika pour ses relectures et ses corrections ! Merci pour ta rapidité !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Fissures

* * *

« Vous vous sentez trahi Watson ?

\- Il faudra me poser à nouveau cette question lorsque vous m'aurez tout expliqué Mycroft.

\- Je vois. Je vais vous révéler toute l'histoire. Mais en échange vous devez rester calme.»

Mycroft Holmes était un homme étrange, dans le sens où je ne savais pas réellement s'il était doté des capacités sentimentales d'un être humain. Quelque part, son frère lui ressemblait beaucoup. Quoique la carapace de Sherlock comprenait bon nombre de fissures, comme me le rappelait la douleur lancinante qui irradiait ma nuque. Il en résultait que j'avais beaucoup de mal à établir un quelconque portrait de cet homme. La seule brèche qu'il laissait parfois paraitre était l'amour qu'il portait à son frère. En effet, même s'il avouait adorer provoquez son frère il me semblait évident qu'il le chérissait tout autant. Sincèrement.

Mais d'un autre côté c'était lui qui m'avait placé en travers de sa route, provocant les conséquences que l'on connait, ayant des répercussions néfastes sur la vie de Sherlock.

Alors où Mycroft se positionnait-il ? Quelle signification pouvait avoir ce geste ? Il savait pourtant qu'en me donnant à son frère, ce dernier se verrait obligatoirement confronter à un dilemme. Et je craignais que la solution ne soit terrible.

« Je sais que mes intentions ne vous sont pas évidentes. Cependant, veuillez me croire, elles ne le sont pas plus pour moi. Je me croyais fort Watson, je me pensais intouchable. Et pourtant me voilà pantin de toute cette machination. Aucun de mes gestes n'est vraiment mien, tout comme les paroles que j'ai pu prononcer. Mais je ne tiens plus, il faut que je le confesse à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui pourra sauver la famille Holmes, si tant est qu'elle le mérite. »

Je restais stoïque. Mycroft comptait sur moi ? Pour les aider … mais comment ? Malgré le flot incessant de questions m'assaillant l'esprit, une seule franchie mes lèvres.

« Vous avez obéi à des ordres ? »

Il émit un rire étouffé et ses épaules se crispèrent. En un court instant, l'ainé des Holmes venait de perdre une partie importante de sa prestance. Pourtant son visage demeurait fermer. Lorsqu'il relâcha la pression contenue dans ses épaules, et qu'elles s'affaissèrent sous le poids des révélations à venir, j'eus une désagréable impression. Il allait réellement être honnête, presque vulnérable, et cela ne laissait rien présumer de bon.

« Vous ne savez pas vraiment qui il est. C'est lui qui est à l'origine de tout l'engrenage dans lequel vous avez été pris. Dans lequel nous avons tous été pris. Cet homme est certainement le plus à craindre de notre siècle. Et si nous ne l'arrêtons pas, les générations futures devront le craindre également.

\- C'est …

\- Oui. Moriarty est certainement le plus grand fléau de notre monde. »

Sur ce fait j'étais d'accord avec Mycroft. Après avoir subi le traitement de Sebastian, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer la cruauté de son supérieur.

Non. En réalité je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer. Et je ne ferais aucun effort pour le faire. Mais je savais qu'il fallait le redouter, Sebestian lui-même m'en parlait avec la plus grande admiration.

« Donc … c'est Moriarty qui vous a contraint de m'acheter pour votre frère ?

\- Vous ou un autre. Qu'importait.

\- Mais quel est son intérêt dans tout cela, qu'y gagne-t-il ?

\- Il gagne Sherlock.

\- Quoi ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de hausser le ton. Ce fou en avait donc bien après Sherlock.

« Calmez-vous. J'ai promis de vous expliquer, alors laissez-moi parler je vous prie. »

Moriarty voulait Sherlock Holmes. Mais pourquoi un tel intérêt pour sa personne ? Sherlock devait certainement représenter quelque chose d'essentiel. La question était de savoir quoi. Je ne parvenais pas à faire le lien. Pourtant la réponse était certainement évidente. Pour l'obtenir je devais me faire violence et écouter Mycroft avait à me révéler. Même si j'avais l'impression de perdre un temps précieux. Un temps que je ne pouvais pas gaspiller. Je sentais qu'un malheur allait arriver, et moi j'étais enfermé, impuissant. Sherlock était déjà parti il y a de cela une bonne heure. Tellement de chose pouvait arriver dans un tel laps de temps.

« Je sais que tout est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas été assez prudent face à un tel adversaire. J'ai laissé des failles, beaucoup trop évidentes, dans ma défense. Beaucoup trop.

\- Monsieur Holmes il va vous falloir vite devenir plus précis dans votre histoire, sans quoi je ne peux vous promettre de rester. »

Il y eut un silence, trop long à mon gout. Puis l'horreur commença. L'homme que je pensais privé de toute empathie se décomposa devant moi. Son masque froid et impassible se désagrégea entièrement, violemment. Et devant moi apparu un homme dont le visage était profondément marqué. Des cernes d'inquiétude, des rides d'angoisse, des tics nerveux. Mycroft Holmes me laissa voir son visage humain, son véritable visage. De sa part rien ne pouvait être plus désarmant et alarmant.

Il avait perdu le contrôle.

Lorsqu'il recommença à parler, je remarquai un autre changement. Dans sa voix cette fois. Elle avait perdu ce timbre autoritaire et sûr de lui. Maintenant elle était brisée, inquiète, résignée.

« De ma première rencontre avec Moriarty je ne garde que très peu de souvenirs. Je me rappelle uniquement avoir été … charmé … Il avait un sourire à la fois franc et doux, des gestes maladroit mais ambitieux. Il venait d'arriver en ville, il était plein d'une fraicheur que je pensais avoir oublié. J'ai voulu l'aider, le prendre sous mon aile. Ce fut ma première erreur, et elle nous voua tous à l'enfer. »

Est-ce que je comprenais correctement l'histoire de Mycroft ? Me décrivait-il réellement sa rencontre avec Moriarty, ou sa rencontre avec un nouvel amant ?

« A cette époque mon frère et moi, ainsi que Grégory, étions déjà connus comme partisans des Contestateurs. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que Moriarty m'avait approché pour cela. »

Il se racla la gorge, visiblement gêné. Je pouvais le comprendre, moi-même étant un peu mal à l'aide d'écouter cette histoire un peu trop personnelle.

« Un jour il me confia son rêve, faire fortune pour aider la famille qu'il avait dû laisser dans sa campagne natale. Ce soir-là nous avions beaucoup bu et … Enfin ce que vous devez savoir est, qu'à mon tour, je lui ai confié le mien. Faire cesser ce commerce absurde. J'ai bien sûr ajouté, fier de moi, qu'avez Sherlock et Gregory nous touchions au but grâce à notre réseau souterrain qui nous permettait de faire fuir des esclaves en toute discrétion. »

Mycroft avait donc avoué aider des esclaves à échapper à leur maitre. Chose interdite par la loi. Ca je le savais que trop bien. Le Gouvernement n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure alternative pour faire en sorte que les esclaves libérés ou « jetés » ne finissent dans les rues des villes. Faisant ainsi proliférer toutes sortes de maladies, et augmenter visiblement l'insécurité.

Il était, en effet, dit que seule une infime partie des relâchés parvenaient à rebâtir une nouvelle vie. La partie la plus importante se retrouvait à errer dans les ruelles, contraints à une vie de misère. La plupart succombait à leur hygiène de vie précaire, finissant par pourrir dans les caniveaux. D'autres devenaient agressifs et s'en prenaient aux passants, quels qu'ils soient, pour un peu d'argent ou juste pour assouvir une pulsion vengeresse.

Alors peut-être que oui, leur libération posait un problème aux villes. Des maladies proliféraient et des ruelles devenaient infréquentables. Mais ces personnes avaient recouvert leur liberté, et avaient au moins eu l'opportunité d'essayer de s'en sortir. Toutefois le sort en avait décidé autrement, et le malheur ou la folie finissait par les emporter. Mais pendant un instant il avait pu être libre, ils avaient pu lever la tête et regarder le ciel avec des yeux nouveaux.

J'avoue chercher encore quelle est la plus triste fin. Je 'arrivais pas à choisir. Vivre enfermé ou mourir libre.

Beaucoup se plaignirent de la situation, dans tout le pays. Alors le Gouvernement a réagi. De manière idiote ? Certes. Mais il n'avait peut-être pas vraiment eu le choix, et alors il a donné naissance à cette loi tristement célèbre. A partir du moment où le nom du propriétaire et inscrit sur les chaines de l'esclave, ils sont liés à jamais. Et il est interdit au maitre de relâcher son esclave pour quelque motif que ce soit. Aucune entorse ne fut tolérée.

Et pourtant, Sherlock avait réussi à remédier à cela. Aucune limite ne semblait pouvoir l'entraver. Pas même la loi.

« Ainsi Moriarty a commencé son chantage. Et pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, il s'est juré de faire tomber mon frère.

\- Et vous avez accepté ?

\- Au début je comptais ne rien accepter. Uniquement faire passer le plus de personne possible tant que le réseau tenait encore. Je me sentais mal … pour tous ceux que nous ne pourrions plus aider. Mais aussi pour mon frère et Gregory, qui allait tomber avec moi. Par ma faute.

\- Vous vouliez protéger votre frère.

\- Evidemment ! Mais cet idiot a vite découvert l'origine de mon fardeau. Et Sherlock a agi comme il le fait toujours, avec beaucoup trop d'arrogance et de fierté. Préférant accepter le défi immonde qu'il voyait à travers ce chantage. »

Toutes les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'emboiter dans mon esprit. Tout avait été préparé pour approcher Sherlock, et le confronter à ce qu'il hait le plus. Mycroft continuait de parler, m'expliquant plus en détail les conditions de Moriarty. Mais je n'écoutais déjà plus vraiment.

Les grandes lignes étant que Moriarty ne divulguerait rien au sujet du réseau clandestin, en échange de quoi il voulait que Sherlock devienne l'être qu'il répugne le plus. Dans cette situation sa position de Contestateur n'avait plus aucune valeur. Tout ce qu'il avait alors réalisé jusque-là allait se retourner contre lui. Son propre camp en tête de liste. La Contestation serait alors tournée en ridicule, aucun politicien ni intellectuel ne leur apporterait leur soutien. Le camp des Contestateurs allait juste imploser.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Mycroft ? »

Il releva la tête vers moi, attendant ma condamnation. Mais ce que j'allais lui dire lui donnerait une toute autre vision des choses.

« Pensez-vous que votre frère aurait accepté le défi avec autant d'aisance et d'insouciance s'il n'était pas certain de le remporter ? »

Je n'attendis pas de réponse. Sans un dernier regard pour mon interlocuteur je sortis. De la chambre d'abord. De la maison ensuite. Du doute enfin.

Dreams come true

J'avais retrouvé le lieu à l'instinct. Suivant le nœud qui me torturait les entrailles. Plus la peur s'insinuait en moi, plus je m'approchais du but. Je me remémorais alors l'enfer que cela avait été. Je revoyais la prison du sous-sol, sans lumière, où les pleurs faisaient échos aux cris de rage. Puis il y eu le fameux salon où le majordome de Mycroft m'avait acheté. Il y avait eu cette femme aussi, celle qui avait inscrit le nom de Sherlock Holmes sur mes chaînes.

J'étais persuadé de ne jamais revenir en ces lieux. Pourtant j'étais là. Armé d'un courage qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Ce qui me faisait tenir debout à cet instant ? L'adrénaline certainement. Mon sang pulsait dans mes veines, se répercutant à mes tempes, alors même que je n'étais pas persuadé de trouver ce que je cherchais en ce lieu.

Mais par où commencer si ce n'est par le commencement ?

Comme prévu je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir plus longuement à mes questions, car déjà mon tuteur se présentait à moi. Là sur le seuil du sombre manoir de Moriarty.

Je tremblais, mes mains étaient moites, mon estomac se tordait de douleur.

Et pourtant à la vue de Sebastian, je savais que j'avais visé juste. Sherlock était bien là. J'allais pouvoir l'aider.

Naïf que j'étais, j'y ai cru. Jusqu'au moment où Sherlock apparut un pas en retrait de mon tuteur. Un sourire flottant au bord des lèvres.

Ce fut la dernière chose que je vis avant le noir complet. Puis la voix de Mycroft me revint : « Vous vous sentez trahi Watson ? »


	7. Chapitre 7 : Au milieu de l'eau

Nous voici donc pour le chapitre 7 mes amis !

De mon côté le chapitre 9 touche à sa fin, j'espère donc qu'il n'y aura pas de délai entre la publication du chapitre de la semaine prochaine et celui de la suivante, en tout cas je ferais tout pour !

Avant tout, je tiens à remercier Olotse pour sa review. Pour te répondre j'avoue avoir longuement hésité sur le cas de Sherlock. J'ai d'ailleurs mis un peu de temps à écrire le chapitre 8 parce que je ne savais pas vraiment qu'elle route prendre, et celle d'un Sherlock du mauvais côté en était une. Je te laisse lire ce chapitre pour savoir ce qu'il en est !

Evidemment, merci à tout ceux qui lisent cette histoire ! Je pense à vous aussi !

Et, bien sur, que serait ce texte sans Paprika ma formidable Bêta ? Pleins de fautes et pas toujours cohérent ... Alors merci à toi !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Au milieu de l'eau**

* * *

J'avais mal au crâne.

L'arrière était particulièrement douloureux.

Je connaissais à présent la raison de mon évanouissement.

Enfin, maintenant tout ce que je savais était que j'étais allongé sur un matelas posé à-même le sol et donc très peu confortable. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, seuls les ténèbres se présentaient à moi. Il faisait beaucoup trop sombre pour distinguer quoique ce soit.

J'étais en revanche persuadé d'une chose : l'humidité de la salle qui me trempait et me frigorifiait jusqu'à l'os. Il y avait bien autre chose mais je l'attribuais seulement à mon mal de tête.

Ce ne pouvait pas être réel, la pièce ne pouvait pas tanguer comme l'intérieur d'un navire.

…

N'est-ce pas ?

Le léger ballotement que je ressentais ne pouvait être dû qu'au coup que j'avais reçu. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications plausibles.

Tout y était lié, comme l'état d'engourdissement qui m'avait gagné depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux. Quoique cela pouvait aussi être le froid.

Après tout je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté ainsi allongé.

En fait, je ne me souvenais presque de rien. Mon dernier souvenir étant…

Non je ne voulais pas m'en rappeler. Je devais bouger malgré mon envie de me rendormir.

Mon relever fut compliqué étant donné que je n'avais aucun appui, aucune prise. Il n'y avait strictement rien dans cette salle noire. Mais j'y parvins tout de même, appuyant avec conviction sur mes jambes, tout en priant qu'elles ne cèdent pas sous l'effort. Après tout j'avais vécu des épreuves bien plus difficiles durant ma vie. Mais de cela non plus je ne voulais pas me souvenir.

Donc avec difficulté, je me remis debout et je cherchais la porte de mes mains. Le contact glacé du métal de mon objectif me surpris. Mais je l'avais trouvée, c'était là la seule chose qui m'importait. Je saisi la poignée et l'abaissa.

Mais rien.

La porte était fermée.

La réalité me gifla.

J'étais de nouveau enfermé, prisonnier d'une nouvelle cage. J'en avais assez. Je craquais. Mes poings vinrent cogner le métal glacé, ma voix les accompagnant. Je criais à en perdre ma voix.

Dans un flash, le sourire de Sherlock me revint.

Sherlock.

C'était le seul mot que je pouvais hurler. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je lui en voulais, mais je l'appelais. Je voulais qu'il vienne, qu'il vienne me dire que tout était faux, que ce ne fut qu'un mauvais rêve.

Et pourtant… lui aussi m'avait enfermé, comme les autres. Alors que je le pensais différent.

Avais-je été stupide ?

Oui.

Oui puisqu'il m'avait abandonné ainsi, dans une salle noire et froide. Sans lumière. Sans chaleur. Sans lui.

Alors que je me jetais une nouvelle fois contre la porte, je dérapais, mes jambes pliant sous le poids de la fatigue et de la colère. Heurtant la barrière glacée, je m'effondrais contre elle. Ma tête résonnait, mes mains brûlaient, et ma voix était brisée.

Non.

C'est moi qui étais brisé, dans mon intégralité. J'étais en morceaux.

Et cette salle qui continuait de bouger…

_Dreams come true_

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement, j'étais recroquevillé dans un des coins opposé. Le lourd grincement de la porte annonça l'entrée de mon visiteur. Un homme. Un homme quelconque de ce que j'ai pu voir avec la lumière qui rentrait enfin dans ma prison. Il s'avança tranquillement vers moi, et déposa un lourd plateau à mes pieds.

«De quoi vous nourrir.»

En effet. Sur le plateau trônait un morceau de pain et une pomme, accompagnée d'un vieux pichet d'où l'eau semblait vouloir s'échapper par la moindre petite fêlure. Moi… très honnêtement, je n'avais plus la force de tenter de m'enfuir malgré la porte restée grande ouverte devant moi. Pourtant il m'aurait suffit de bousculer cet homme plus frêle que moi et de courir vers la lumière.

Facile.

Mais rien.

Je n'avais plus envie de rien. A la place je me contentais de manger le repas, ce que mon estomac apprécia, mais qui eut un goût amer pour moi.

«De quoi vous vêtir.»

De son épaule l'inconnu défi un sac et me le tendit. Il contenait des vêtements. Mais pas de vieux tissus déchirés comme je m'y attendais. Non. Le tissu était beau, neuf même. Une fois enfilés, je constatais même qu'ils étaient taillés pour moi. Même au niveau de la longueur des bras puisque mes poignets…

_Mes poignets !_

Je reculai pour venir me plaquer contre un des murs de la pièce.

A mes bras il n'y avait plus aucun bracelet. Sous le choc je portai la main à mon cou. Et là encore le froid du collier ne se manifesta pas. Ils n'étaient plus là, plus rien.

Je relevais des yeux emplis de panique vers l'inconnu. Ce dernier souriait, semblant très satisfait de lui. Mais je ne m'attardais pas. La surprise était trop grande, je ne savais pas, je ne savais rien, et j'étais libre. Quand mes les avait-on retiré ? Pourquoi ? Et puis qui pouvait être assez fou pour se porter complice d'une telle infraction ?

Perdu dans un tourbillon intérieur, je ne vis pas l'homme ramasser le plateau et la sac désormais vide. Mais alors qu'il passait à côté de moi je sentis sa main sur mon épaule, me poussant délicatement vers la sortie. Encore sonné, je le suis sans protester, malgré le tangage persistant.

Après avoir déambulé un moment à travers différents couloirs, tous relativement étroits, et monté deux escaliers patinés par le temps et devenus gris, nous sommes sortis sur le pont.

_Sur le pont ?_

Nous étions en pleine mer. Je me trouvais à bord d'un bateau, au milieu de l'océan. Il n'y avait rien à portée de vue à part ce bleu si profond.

Pourquoi étais-je là ? Ecore beaucoup trop de questions. Je venais à peine d'obtenir des réponses que déjà le doute m'assaillait de nouveau.

«Madame Adler !»

C'était l'homme à mes côtés qui venait d'appeler. Son cri me ramena à bord, et je pus constater qu'en effet une femme se trouvait à l'extrémité du bateau, appuyée nonchalamment contre une rambarde, une page entre les mains. Une lettre certainement.

Je retins un instant mon souffle, lorsque de loin, elle dirigea son regard vers nous. Elle était magnifique. Plus elle s'approchait et plus sa beauté était évidente. Ses longs cheveux bruns cascadant sur ses épaules encadraient un visage parfait : une peau pâle et délicate à la manière d'une porcelaine de qualité, de grands yeux emplis de malice, des lèvres rouges cachant bien des secrets. Pourtant une chose me ramena à moi, une chose qui me disait de me méfier. En effet de sa démarche se dégageait quelque chose de plus dangereux.

Trop sûre d'elle, trop lente, trop calculée.

Son image me fit sourire. En la regardant je pouvais discerner certaines ressemblance avec Sherlock. Surtout cette intelligence supérieure dans le regard, qui brillait comme un feu dans la nuit.

«Je vous remercie Anderson.»

Sa voix était à son image : sensuelle et autoritaire.

Après avoir remercié l'inconnu prénommé Anderson, son attention revint sur moi. Ses yeux fixèrent les miens pendant un instant, puis ils parcoururent l'intégralité de ma personne. Elle me jaugeait, c'était évident. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, un sourire cruel. A la moindre erreur de ma part, les conséquences pourraient être relativement dangereuses.

«Beau temps, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Watson ?»

Elle appuya sur le _Monsieur Watson_, comme une provocation. C'en était une d'ailleurs. Si elle connaissait mon nom, elle connaissait certainement mon histoire, et dans ce cas elle savait pertinemment que je ne souhaitais pas parler du beau temps. Et pourtant ce sourire et ces yeux attendaient une réponse.

«Comme dans un rêve.

-Cela en est-il un ?»

Quoique je dise elle aurait le dernier mot. Elle continuait de me jauger. Voulant savoir jusqu'où ma capacité de réponse pouvait aller. Mais ma patience touchait à sa fin. Et je ne voulais pas faire de jeu d'esprit. Pas maintenant. Pas dans cette vie.

«N'êtes-vous pas là pour me le dire ?»

Elle ria. Mais pas joyeusement. Pas sincèrement. C'était une réaction à ma question. Lorsqu'elle reprit son sérieux, elle m'assena sa réponse.

«Je fais beaucoup de chose Monsieur Watson, mais rarement donner des explications.»

Cette femme était irritante malgré son physique de poupée. J'en avais assez. J'étais toujours en attente de réponses et d'explications mais la situation n'avançait pas. Et elle s'amusait. Je devais mettre les choses au clair, avant qu'elle en continue son jeu.

«Croyez-moi, je révulse autant que vous les longues conversations. Surtout ces derniers temps. Mais je n'ai pas le choix si je veux comprendre, je ne peux donc pas vous en laisser non plus. Vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe sur ce fichu bateau. Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous plaindre, car vous n'êtes pas dans la pire situation. Mon ignorance est bien pire !»

J'avais un peut-être un peu trop haussé le ton. J'aurais pu être plus poli envers elle. Mais rien n'y faisait.

J'étais excédé de ne rien savoir, de ne rien comprendre, de toujours devoir réclamer des explications.

«Effectivement vous êtes intéressant. Très bien. Marchons jusqu'à votre nouvelle cabine.»

Elle m'adressa alors un véritable sourire.

Un sincère.

Et quelque part mon cœur en fut plus léger.

Elle commença par se présenter. Irène Adler était son nom. Faire traverser les esclaves par la Manche était la mission que lui avait confiée Sherlock Holmes. Elle était la partie immergée de l'iceberg.

Elle m'expliqua rapidement le processus qu'elle réalisait très régulièrement : une collègue de Lestrade lui amenait les personnes qui devaient traverser (deux par navettes), personnes qu'elle enfermait d'abord dans les cales du bateau le temps de sortir de la zone maritime anglaise pour ensuite les installer dans de véritables cabines où ils attendaient leur arrivée en France. A ce moment-là, elle les confiait à une troisième femme qui se chargeait de leur intégration.

Elle m'expliqua également que tous les membres de l'équipage étaient au courant, et participaient volontairement aux opérations. Certains étaient d'ailleurs d'anciens esclaves libérés voulant lutter pour le bien des autres.

«En fait, je les vois passer mais jamais je ne sais ce qu'ils ont vécu avant ni ce qu'ils vivront après. Je les connais le temps d'une traversée, je les regarde se métamorphoser. Ce n'est pas toujours facile. Beaucoup ont du mal à se voir libre : certains pleurent et d'autres hurlent. Mais ce ne sont pas eux les pires. Les plus fragiles sont ceux qui restent silencieux. Et veuillez me croire, je m'inquiète pour eux peut-être plus que pour les autres. Le temps de cette traversée, ils sont comme mes enfants, ceux que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Alors je fais tout ce que je peux pour eux.»

A ce moment-là, Irène Adler me parut très humaine et si fragile… Je compris alors qu'elle aussi elle avait été enfermée. Qu'elle avait souffert, qu'on l'avait insultée uniquement parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais porter d'enfant. Le monde dans lequel nous vivions était vraiment pourri de l'intérieur.

«Anderson est mon second, les libérés aiment l'appeler "le Briseur de Chaînes". Vous aurez compris que c'est lui qui se charge d'enlever les bracelets et les colliers. Il est très fier de ce surnom ! Peut-être un peu trop parfois quand son égo prend le dessus.»

Là aussi elle eut un rire franc. Ce qui me fit sourire à mon tour. Cette femme était réellement belle comme cela. Avec ce naturel.

Il fallait aussi que je pense à remercier Anderson à notre prochaine rencontre. Grâce à lui le poids des chaines s'était envolé, me laissant une agréable sensation de fraîcheur.

«Je sais tout de vous Monsieur Watson, comme de tous mes enfants temporaires. Je connais l'affection que Sherlock a pour vous. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vous a confié à moi. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu avec de tels yeux. Si soucieux et tristes à la fois. Lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il devenait humain il m'a répondu que : _Qui ne pourrait pas l'être aux côtés de gens comme vous._ Puis il m'a exposé son plan.»

Sherlock. Comment ai-je pu croire à une tromperie de sa part ? Comment ai-je pu douter de lui une seule seconde ? J'avais honte, à tel point que j'aurais souhaité disparaître sur le champ plutôt que de continuer ma discussion avec Irène. Mais je savais que je devais l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

«Et malgré le fait que je ne devrais pas vous le révéler, je vais vous en parler. Content ?

-Pourquoi cet honneur ?»

Elle haussa un sourcil et sourit de plus belle. Que les femmes pouvaient être dangereuses !

«Parce qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'obéir docilement. Et… parce que je suis sûre que votre réaction sera des plus intéressantes.»

Sa réponse ne me plaisait pas particulièrement, la trouvant de nouveau provocatrice. Mais qu'importait, tant qu'elle me confiait tout je n'allais pas chercher plus loin.

«Sherlock Holmes est sans aucun doute l'homme le plus intelligent que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer, et croyez-moi j'ai eu à faire avec bon nombre d'entre eux. S'il a accepté de jouer avec Moriarty, c'est parce qu'il était certain de pouvoir sauver son Réseau et son Parti. Il avait tout prévu. Pour lui tout semblait si simple : il acceptait l'esclave mais pour le libérer ensuite aux yeux de tous ! Ainsi il a accompli la volonté de Moriarty mais en plus, avec ce coup d'éclat, il renforce les convictions du Parti. Il sauve un esclave de plus et il sauve l'honneur des Contestateurs.

-Mais qui le sauve lui ?»

Les mots m'avaient échappés mais ils étaient le parfait reflet de mes pensées. Et au vu de la réaction de Madame Adler, ce fut également la transcription de ses propres inquiétudes. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte, certainement celle de ma cabine, mais ne fit rien. Le silence semblait s'éterniser, lorsqu'une voix au loin l'appela.

J'allais la remercier pour les informations, mais elle me coupa dans mon élan.

«Je savais que votre réaction serait intéressante.»

Elle partit, sans explication ni regard supplémentaires.

Irène Adler… une femme étrange ne laissant personne percevoir ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Pourtant, à cet instant, à travers ses mots et son regard elle me laissa lire en elle. Lire entre ses mots. Et ce que j'entendis fut une supplication, un appel au secours.

«Sauvez-le.»


	8. Chapitre 8 : La lettre

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien !**

**Nous nous retrouvons, avec une journée d'avance, pour le Chapitre 8. **

**Mais pourquoi cette avance me direz-vous ? Et bien tout simplement parce que l'histoire est terminée, les dix chapitres son bouclés, bref les dés sont jetés (_aléa jacta est _ou quelque chose comme ça ^^). Voyez également cette avance comme une tentative d'excuse pour les longs délais qu'il y a eu entre certains chapitres U.U**

**J'ai donc décidé de publier le chapitre 8 avec un tout petit peu d'avance, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Même si il est, il me semble, un peu plus court que les autres.**

**Merci pour votre lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : La lettre**_

* * *

La cabine était spacieuse, confortable. Lumineuse même, grâce aux deux hublots dont elle était dotée. J'aurais dû être ravi d'un tel luxe, époustouflé par l'espace dont je disposais pour moi seul.

Mais je n'y parvenais pas.

J'étais trop loin de _lui_.

Tous ces événements m'avaient fatalement écarté de Sherlock. Je me sentais si minable de ne rien pouvoir faire, de ne pas pouvoir l'aider alors que c'était mon principal souhait. L'inutilité commençait à me bouffer de l'intérieur.

Irène Adler voulait que j'agisse ?

Alors pourquoi continuait-elle de me traîner en France ?

Comment étais-je censé faire ce qu'elle me demandais ?

Mon esprit n'était pas tranquille. Et il ne le sera certainement plus jamais.

J'avais besoin de me calmer avant de continuer à chercher la moindre solution. Et le lit de la cabine me tendait les bras.

La lettre qui reposait sur l'oreiller également.

Je l'avais immédiatement vue en entrant, mais une force inconnue m'empêchait de m'approcher. Les révélations qu'elle contenait, étais-je vraiment prêt à les accueillir ? Je savais pertinemment que non. Je savais qu'elle allait sceller mon destin. Je savais que c'était la lettre d'adieu de Sherlock.

Mais avait-il pensé à mes sentiments, lorsque j'apercevrais cette lettre ? Non. Bien-sûr que non. Il avait seulement besoin d'être sincère pour une fois. De ne plus se cacher, de ne plus dissimuler, de ne plus mentir. Il voulait cesser d'être cet être supérieur qu'il était, juste un instant, le temps d'une lettre. Être humain. Au moins un peu.

Toutefois, c'était moi le destinataire. Il m'était donc offert de choisir de terminer l'histoire avec la fin qu'avait choisie Sherlock, ou continuer de l'écrire comme je le souhaite.

Mais tout était-il réellement question de mon libre-arbitre ? Encore une fois la réponse était négative. A partir du moment où Sherlock Holmes avait apposé son nom sur l'enveloppe, il savait que je n'allais pas hésiter. Il me suffisait de le suivre, comme d'habitude. Alors, sans surprise, j'ai pris la lettre. Elle semblait si lourde pour un simple bout de papier. Je tremblais, mes yeux me piquaient. Son visage me revenait comme un souvenir lointain, brumeux.

«Pardon Sherlock.»

J'étais si pitoyable. Alors que tu avais toujours été si fort, confiant et imperturbable. Ou presque toujours. En touchant l'arrière de mon cou, je ressentais de nouveau ta rage, je revoyais tes larmes et je réentendais ta voix déchirée. Mais pour l'instant, c'était la lettre que je voulais déchirer. Pourtant je l'ai ouverte, laissant échapper un sanglot alors que je retenais difficilement les autres.

_John,_

_Te voilà en sécurité maintenant. Mais surtout tu es enfin libre. Tu peux à présent te reposer. J'ai toute confiance en Irène. Elle te mènera à destination. Là-bas, une nouvelle vie t'attend. Ne te soucies de rien, je me suis arrangé avec mon contact sur place. Elle t'aidera, aies simplement confiance en elle. _

_Ne te sens pas déçu, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Crois-moi j'ai cherché. J'aurais voulu te rejoindre dans un lieu paisible, où nous n'aurions pas eu à nous soucier de ces horreurs. Mais quelque part au fond de moi, je sais que j'aurais toujours lutté, tu aurais été en danger en permanence rien qu'en restant à mes côtés. Je n'aurais pas de repos avant d'avoir éradiquer ce commerce._

_J'avais prévu toute cette machination au moment même où Moriarty m'a mis au défi en utilisant mon frère. J'avais réussi. J'étais parvenu à contrecarrer ses plans. C'est ce que je pensais. Mais j'ai fait une erreur, une erreur fatale. Je l'ai sous-estimé._

_Le jour où nous nous sommes quittés, il m'a finalement révélé le véritable objectif de son plan. Ce n'était pas le Parti qu'il voulait faire tomber. C'était moi, personnellement. Il avait prévu que je relâcherai l'esclave, quel qu'il soit. Mais c'est cela qu'il souhaitait. Pour pouvoir me cueillir après. _

_Lorsque je t'aurais fait embarquer, les autorités m'attendront. Mais pas uniquement pour m'emprisonner comme je l'avais prévu. Moriarty avait fait jouer son propre réseau et son influence grandissante pour que ma condamnation soit totale. Les juges on accepté, et se sont prononcés en sa faveur. _

_J'aurais voulu pouvoir répliquer. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Si j'agissais, le Parti, Mycroft ou même Lestrade aurait pu en souffrir. J'ai dû accepter. Moriarty m'a vaincu. Il a réussi. _

_Mais tu es en sécurité. L'idée de te savoir en France me réjouit, et me permet de résister au venin de Moriarty. Peut-être ne sommes-nous pas restés longtemps ensemble, mais te rencontrer fut révélateur d'un bon nombre de chose. A ton contact j'ai commencé lentement à changer. Mycroft m'a confié que cela me perdrait. Mais au contraire, je me sens plus fort maintenant, sachant que tu es quelque part. Et que, peut-être, tu penses à moi. _

_Je sais que tu pleures, je sais que tu as envie d'agir, de venir me chercher. Mais n'en fais rien, je t'en prie. J'ai accepté mon sort. Et même si tu es loin de moi physiquement, une partie de toi reste gravée dans mes souvenirs. Lorsque ma fin arrivera, ce seront ces courts moments que nous avons partagé qui me viendront au moment de résumer ma vie. _

_Tu seras mon dernier souvenir. _

_Reste en vie John._

Voilà. L'histoire est terminée. Mes larmes coulèrent sur le papier sans que j'en aie réellement conscience.

Moriarty a gagné, et j'ai perdu Sherlock.

Je devais prévenir Irène que tout était fini, que je ne pouvais plus rien faire, que je n'ai jamais pu faire quoique ce soit.

Que nos rêves de liberté allaient s'effondrer, pour finalement disparaître avec Sherlock. Personne ne pourra plus jamais rêver, la haine et la vengeance l'emporteraient toujours.

En face de moi un miroir me renvoyait mon image. Je me voyais bien habillé, sans collier ni bracelets. Je me voyais comme j'avais toujours voulu me voir. J'étais un homme libre, comme je l'avais souhaité si fort. Mais j'étais pourtant si mal, si misérable…

Quelque chose de plus lourd que mes chaînes me maintenait prisonnier. Si lourd que je ne pu que m'effondrer au sol. Je frappais le sol avec le peu de rage dont j'étais encore capable. La tristesse et la solitude étaient trop grandes pour que je puisse être en colère. Pourtant mes poings continuaient de heurter le sol.

J'avais mal de partout. Surtout à l'intérieur où un vide commençait à me ronger.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Vide de tout

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le chapitre 9, soit donc l'avant-dernier chapitre de _Comme un Souffle de Liberté_

Merci à tous pour les retours sur le chapitre précédent, et merci à ma correctrice préférée Paprika pour son travail !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Vide de tout**

* * *

Le port grouillait de monde, le bruit s'amplifiait de minutes en minutes, la foule courait, se bousculait, hurlait, tout le monde semblait pressé. A mes côtés Irène Adler semblait pourtant tout à fait à l'aise. Évidemment qu'elle l'était ! C'était son travail d'amener les libérés ici.

Puis à côté d'elle se trouvait Mary. Elle était la deuxième passagère de la traversée dont j'avais réellement remarqué la présence au débarquement. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment discuté. Pourtant depuis qu'Irène nous avait officiellement présentés, la jeune blonde ne quittait plus mon bras. Je ne la rejetais pas malgré le fait que sa proximité me mettait mal à l'aise. Je ne l'éloignais pas car son sourire parvenait à apaiser mon cœur meurtri. Elle faisait en sorte que je continue d'avancer. Elle avait toujours une attention, un mot gentil envers moi, mais surtout toujours un sourire des plus chaleureux. Alors oui je la gardais à mon bras.

Je lisais dans les yeux d'Irène qu'elle n'approuvait pas ce rapprochement. Mais je décidais de l'ignorer. De toute façon depuis la lecture de la lettre, je lui tenais rancune. Elle avait dû se douter de quelque chose lors de l'embarquement, elle avait dû deviner les projets de Sherlock. Elle aurait dû me laisser là-bas. Elle…

«Mary, John, nos chemins se séparent ici.»

Mary resserra son étreinte sur mon bras. Pour ma part je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette séparation. Malgré ma rancune, Irène représentait une des trop rares personnes en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. Et je savais que l'arrestation de Sherlock l'avait aussi gravement atteinte. Mais elle m'avait confié que son devoir ne mourrait pas avec lui, que la bataille continuerait malgré tout. Que Mycroft, Lestrade et Sally continueraient de faire fonctionner leur réseau à Londres. Alors elle ne pouvait pas quitter la mer très longtemps.

Elle avait raison. La vie continuait. Même sans Sherlock.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous laisse pas seuls. Ma collègue est là.»

En effet, à peine sa phrase se terminait qu'une jeune femme nous rejoignait déjà.

Elle semblait débordante d'énergie, ses yeux avaient cette lueur que l'on ne retrouvait que chez les enfants et qui lui conférait son air innocent. Elle avait une voix aiguë, mais agréable. Elle parlait vite, mais sans hésiter. Elle se présenta sous le nom de Molly Hooper et elle serait la troisième femme de l'ombre, après Sally Donovan qui amenait les libérés jusqu'à Londres et Irène Adler qui se chargeait de faire le transfert. Puis elle nous pria de la suivre puisqu'on ne pouvait clairement pas discuter de certaines choses au milieu de la foule. Je choisis de la suivre, mais avant cela j'avais besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec Irène. Cependant au moment où je tournais la tête je n'aperçus que la foule parlant une langue qui m'était inconnue.

« Molly, où est passée Irène ?

-Et bien elle a disparu. Elle disparaît toujours rapidement.

-Mais j'aurais voulu lui dire que…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Irène sait toujours tout. Elle arrive à anticiper les conversations. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est parce qu'elle a deviné ce que vous aviez à lui dire qu'elle est partie plus tôt que d'habitude.»

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

Irène avait tout simplement disparu de ma vie.

Allais-je ma revoir un jour ? Je ne savais pas.

Cette femme était imprévisible. Mais j'avais tout de même le sentiment qu'elle aussi je ne la reverrai jamais. En regardant l'immensité bleue, je craignais un malheur de plus, que pouvait-il se passer là-bas, au milieu de l'eau ?

J'étais paralysé, j'aurais voulu me mettre à courir et crier son nom afin de la retrouver. Juste pour la revoir un instant, lui dire de prendre soin d'elle…

Puis je sentis que l'on me tirait par le bras. C'était Mary qui avait entreprit de suivre notre jeune guide. Me laissant emporter, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à l'océan, priant pour revoir Londres un jour.

_Dreams Come True_

L'intérieur du véhicule était confortable malgré la petitesse de la cabine. Aucun de nous ne se décidait à parler. Molly était plongé dans un petit carnet auquel elle ajoutait des annotations que je ne parvenais pas à lire. Mary, quant à elle, s'était juste endormie sur mon épaule. J'aurais pu faire de même si je ne souffrais pas d'insomnie chronique depuis ma lecture de la lettre de Sherlock...

Seigneur… cet homme faisait-il encore parti de mon monde ? Son cœur battait-il encore ? J'aurais tout donné pour que ce soit le cas. Tout. Je pourrais supporter de ne pas le voir, à condition de le savoir vivant, quelque part.

«John ?»

C'était la voix de Mary, toujours aussi douce et si prévenante. Elle s'était légèrement relevée, ce qui attira le regard de Molly. Mary posa lentement sa main sur ma joue et la caressa du pouce.

«Tu pleures encore John.»

C'était donc cela. Je me sentais si ridicule, si faible. J'avais tellement honte. Et Molly qui continuait de me dévisager. Je me séparais alors de la main de Mary puis j'essuyais d'un revers de manche les larmes qui s'étaient échappées. Je présentais mes excuses pour ce comportement déplorable, puis je baissais la tête. Sur le moment j'avais vraiment envie d'être seul, j'en avais besoin. Toutefois Molly venait de fermer son carnet et s'apprêter à parler. De son sac posait près d'elle, elle en tirait deux portefeuilles.

«Je vous présente vos papiers français, ainsi qu'un peu d'argent. Ce sont les clés de votre nouvelle vie. Prenez-en soin.»

Une nouvelle vie ? Alors on effaçait tout et on recommençait ? Ce qu'il y avait avant ne comptait plus ? Malgré les douleurs qui me parvenaient de mon passé, je n'avais pas envie de tout renier. Tous ces événements avaient construit l'Homme que j'étais devenu aujourd'hui. Alors non je n'oublierais pas. Qu'importe la vie que je construirais, elle sera empreinte de ma vie passée.

«Je suis également chargé de vous conduire dans la ville, voir même le pays, de votre choix afin de vous y établir».

Elle marqua un temps avant de me fixer fermement.

«Excepté vous, John. J'ai pour mission de vous accompagner dans un lieu particulier.

-Et où allez-vous l'emmener ?

-Je peux juste vous dire que John doit se rendre à Paris. Et il est le seul à pouvoir rester dans cet endroit.»

Mary semblait très contrariée par la nouvelle. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses lèvres pincées. Cela se voyait qu'elle réfléchissait aux différentes alternatives qui s'offraient à elle. Quelque part j'espérais qu'elle ne choisisse pas de me suivre. Non pas que je ne l'appréciais pas, mais je ne parvenais pas à me faire à sa présence et à ses contacts. Et pourtant :

«Très bien, alors emmenez-moi également à Paris.»

Sa décision était prise. Molly me jeta un bref coup d'œil et vit que tout cela m'importais peu. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas la rejeter. Elle avait vécu les mêmes situations que moi. Je pouvais comprendre son besoin de compagnie, bien que je ne la partage pas.

«Bien, dans ce cas nous partons pour Paris.»

_Dreams Come True_

Après avoir gravit deux étages du vieil immeuble dans lequel nous étions entrés, Molly s'arrêta devant une des portes noires. Doucement, elle déverrouilla l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Cela semblait difficile pour elle de rentrer, alors elle nous pria d'entrer avant elle. Ainsi, d'un pas décidé, Mary y pénétra la première. Moins enthousiaste qu'elle, je la suivis tout de même. Après encore un instant de retenue, Molly se décida à m'accompagner.

_Dreams Come True_

L'appartement était petit. Mais j'y ressentais quelque chose de particuliers. Mon cœur et mon corps y étaient bien. En paix, moins tendus. Dans mon dos Molly retenait difficilement ses émotions.

«Ceci est l'appartement de Sherlock Holmes.»

Alors voici sa véritable demeure.

Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup plus que l'immense manoir de Londres. Cet appartement était, trait pour trait, semblable au petit salon dans lequel avait eu lieu notre première rencontre. Il y régnait une chaleur agréable. C'était sa chaleur. J'avais l'impression d'être arrivé chez moi.

Enfin.

«John, tu ne peux pas rester ici; dit Mary en se retournant vers moi. Regarde : l'appartement est si vieux, et la poussière y règne en maîtresse. Non, tu ne peux pas vivre ici sainement. Accompagne-moi plutôt. Avec l'argent et l'aide de Mademoiselle Hooper, nous pourrons nous trouver une charmante maison.»

Mary n'avait pas le droit de dire cela.

Même Molly s'était tendue en entendant ces mots.

Jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais rien reproché à ma compagne parce que je la savais blessée, brisée tout comme moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser critiquer ce lieu, que moi je percevais comme un sanctuaire.

«Il n'en est pas question. Je vais rester ici. Et si vous avez besoin d'argent pour acheter une grande et jolie maison, alors prenez ma part. Mais je vous prie de me laisser maintenant.»

Évidemment qu'elle allait protester, peut-être même crier. En fait ça aurait été insupportable si Molly ne l'avait pas retenue et entraînée vers la sortie. Je la remerciais intérieurement pour avoir agit aussi vite. Et lorsque la porte claqua, je soupirais.

Je ne pouvais pas partir.

C'était en me trouvant dans cet endroit que j'étais le plus proche de lui. Sherlock avait laissé une petite part de lui ici. Alors moi aussi.

Dans cet appartement Sherlock était partout. Dans les livres qui traînaient, dans les meubles dépareillés, dans les feuilles couvertes de formules ou d'annotations diverses, dans les traces sur les murs, le sol, le plafond…

J'arpentais lentement l'appartement. Le salon, la cuisine, la salle de bain, la chambre. _Sa_ chambre. Même si le soleil n'était pas encore couché, je m'installais sur son lit. Et, malgré mes insomnies, le sommeil me gagna presque instantanément.

_Dreams Come True._

La sonnette retentit.

Encore et encore.

Quelqu'un s'acharnait dessus sans abandonner.

Je me décidais à me lever. Dehors le soleil brillait, une belle journée en perspective.

Une fois la porte ouverte, je pus observer une Molly en mauvais état sur le palier. Elle n'était pas coiffée, son maquillage me semblait étrange, elle portait ses vêtements d'hier. Mais surtout elle semblait anéantie. J'étais encore endormi lorsqu'elle parla. Ses lèvres bougèrent. Une phrase en sortie. Cependant mon cerveau ne parvint pas à l'enregistrer.

Je ne le voulais pas.

Je ne bougeais pas.

Alors elle répéta plus fort.

Je me détournais de la porte pour aller m'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Je l'entendis me suivre à l'intérieur. Elle s'énerva de ne pas me voir réagir. Alors elle répéta encore plus fort. Elle criait. Elle pleurait aussi. Son maquillage avait donc coulé. Elle s'effondra à terre. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, les pleurs avaient pris le dessus. Moi, je ne pleurais pas. Je n'arrivais à rien. Même l'information ne parvenait pas à se graver. Elle refusait de le faire.

Je ne pouvais plus rien faire.

Tout était fini.

Irène était-elle au courant ? Si c'était le cas, comment avait-elle réagit ? Les larmes s'étaient-elles échappées de ses yeux habituellement si secs ? Et la pauvre Molly qui se trouvait effondrée sur le sol de l'appartement de…

«Comment ?»

De sa main tremblante elle me tendit une page d'un journal anglais.

_**«**__**S. Holmes se suicide avant sa mise à mort.**__**»**_

Je mis du temps à lire l'intégralité du titre, butant sur chaque lettre. Molly s'était approchée de moi, ses deux mains reposant sur mon genou droit.

«Il s'est pendu. Sherlock est mort. Il s'est suicidé dans sa cellule.»

Une image se grava dans mon esprit : ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol, un léger balancement du corps, sa peau beaucoup trop blanche, ses lèvres devenues bleues. Le tout dans une pièce sombre, glaciale, sale et noire.

Sherlock était mort.

Il n'avait finalement pas accepté que Moriarty l'emporte. Une sorte de dernière victoire sur tout et tout le monde.

«Merci de m'avoir prévenu Molly.»

Par je ne-sais-quel miracle ma voix ne trembla pas, tout comme la main que je lui tendis pour l'aider à se relever non plus. Je la raccompagnais jusqu'à la sortie en silence. Les mots ne venaient pas. Rien ne venait. J'étais vide de tout. Puis juste avant de monter dans son véhicule elle se tourna vers moi, son visage de jeune fille toujours baigné de larmes.

«Je l'aimais plus que vous John.

-Moi je l'aime toujours.»

Elle me sourit sincèrement, puis elle disparut sans un mot de plus.

_Dreams Come True_

Une fois de retour dans l'appartement, j'ai longuement contemplé l'article que Molly m'avait apporté. Je ne parvenais pas y croire. Tout ne devait être qu'une énième machination de Holmes pour tromper le monde entier, puis revenir en sauveur. Puis j'ai lu la dernière ligne de l'article.

**«Personne n'a jamais vraiment su qui était Sherlock Holmes, mais le monde a perdu un Grand Homme qu'il va pleurer pendant longtemps.» **_**a déclaré son collègue et ami Gregory Lestrade.**_

Lestrade. Mycroft. Madame Hudson. Irène. Molly. Si tout cela avait été une supercherie, il aurait dû être au courant… Mais non. Ces gens avaient tous perdu un proche.

Mais, et moi qui le connaissais depuis si peu de temps, comment pouvais-je être autant blessé ? Comment avais-je fait pour m'attacher autant à quelqu'un en si peu de temps ? Comment pouvais-je prétendre que je l'aimais après l'avoir si peu côtoyé ?

Il n'y avait aucune réponse logique. Il s'agissait juste de Sherlock Holmes. Les règles avaient été brisées. Le temps importait peu quand l'intensité de quelques regards, de quelques effleurements prenait le dessus.

Mes larmes coulèrent. J'avais du mal à respirer. Les sanglots m'étouffaient.

Comment pouvait-il m'écrire de continuer à vivre alors qu'il avait pour idée de mettre fin à ses jours ? Comment pouvait-il croire que j'allais vivre sans lui…

Je pourrais très bien en finir.

Dans la salle de bain, au bord de l'évier, il y avait un rasoir. Je l'y ai vu hier lors de ma visite.

Cela pourrait être si simple de le rejoindre.

Parcouru de spasme je parvins à me traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain. L'instrument était là, à la même place qu'hier. D'une main tremblante je l'attrapais.

Il y aurait juste suffit d'une petite pression, juste une légère entaille. Juste en finir, pour m'endormir et ne plus jamais souffrir.

Comme Sherlock.

**...**

Non.

Je ne ferais pas comme Sherlock.

Lui avait juste préféré conserver son honneur, partir dans la dignité et ne pas laisser à Moriarty le plaisir de jubiler lorsqu'il le verrait sur l'échafaud.

Dans mon cas… c'était uniquement une fuite.

J'étais lâche. Je le savais parfaitement. Mais était-ce un crime que de vouloir le rejoindre ? De vouloir contempler un peu plus son visage, de n'admirer rien qu'un instant de plus son sourire? Ne pouvais-je pas espérer le rejoindre dans ce Paradis promis par les cultes du monde, et passer le reste de ma mort à ses côtés ?

Je déraillais.

Il n'y a rien après.

La douleur serait mon dernier souvenir. Je partirais certainement avec beaucoup de regrets. Mary sera triste, mais pas longtemps. Pas réellement. Pas triste comme je l'étais à cet instant.

Je ne distinguais plus l'environnement de manière net, embrumé par le flot de mes larmes.

Mon esprit ne m'appartenait plus, tout comme mes mouvements.

Je me disloquais sans espoir de reconstruction.

Et cette lame posée sur mon poignet… ne m'obéissait plus non plus.


	10. Chapitre 10 Comme un souffle de Liberté

Nous y voilà ! Avec un peu d'avance, je vous présente le chapitre 10.

Mais avant de vous laisser commencer (oui oui patience je sais), je tenais à vous dire quelques mots.

Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos review, pour vos ajouts aux favoris, ou même juste pour votre lecture. Pour vous remercier de tout cela je publie le dernier chapitre plus tôt que prévu, mais c'est également pour m'excuser, car oui je sais que mes fins de chapitre sont horribles et peuvent faire naître un sentiment ... d'impatience U.U

D'ailleurs ! En parlent de fin horrible ... Et bien ... pour ne pas gâcher votre lecture je vous pose la question dès à présent.

_Ressentez-vous le besoin d'un épilogue ?_

Je vous demanderez donc de garder cette question en tête afin de me donner votre réponse en fin de chapitre :)

Sachez en tout cas que j'ai vraiment mis du cœur à l'ouvrage dans cette petite histoire, et c'est la fin qui me tenait à cœur.

Le mot de la fin ira à ma très chère collaboratrice Paprika qui a fait du très bon travail, et qui, je l'espère continuera l'aventure à mes côtés. Donc merci à toi !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Comme un souffle de liberté**

* * *

Je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir de l'instant où je m'étais endormi. Je me réveillais là, recroquevillé sur le sol de la salle de bain, le carrelage froid avait engourdi l'intégralité de mon être. Puis je vis le rasoir. Je l'écartais vivement de mon bras en le lançant à travers la pièce. Pourtant les souvenirs ont afflué. Je voyais de nouveau la pâleur de sa peau devenue froide à tout jamais. Cette image était collée à mes paupières. Pas un moment ne pouvait s'écouler sans qu'elle ne revienne me hanter. Et cela demeurerait jusqu'à ce que ma propre peau devienne livide.

Il fallait que je me change les idées. Sinon l'envie morbide allait revenir me cueillir, et pour de bon cette fois.

Après m'être aspergé de l'eau sur le visage, que je ne reconnaissais plus vraiment comme étant le mien, je retournais dans le salon non sans une certaine crainte.

J'aurais voulu qu'il soit là, assis dans un fauteuil, un journal français entre les mains, et un sourire franc aux lèvres.

J'aurais voulu qu'il se lève et qu'il vienne vers moi, doucement, sans précipitation. Comme pour me prouver une ultime fois que nous avions le reste de la vie.

Pour nous.

J'aurais voulu qu'il m'ouvre ses bras, qu'il me regarde de manière moqueuse et qu'il me dise de sa voix forte, et sans hésitation : «Je suis là John».

J'aurais voulu qu'il referme ses bras sur mon corps secoué de sanglots, qu'il me réconforte de sa chaleur en me rappelant qu'il ne partira plus, que tout était fini, et que nous ne serions plus séparés.

J'aurais tout donné pour cela. Mais lorsque mes pas me conduisirent enfin jusqu'au salon, seuls le silence et son absence m'accueillirent. Rien que le fait d'entrer dans cette pièce me crevait le cœur encore plus profondément.

L'évidence me parvint alors comme une cruelle ironie.

Je ne pourrais pas demeurer ici bien longtemps.

Si j'y restais, les souvenirs de sa présence me dévoreront. Mais comment vivrais-je loin des dernières preuves de son existence, loin de cette chaleur qui persistait encore un peu ? Être dans cet appartement, c'était être, ne serait-ce que pour un instant encore, dans les bras de Sherlock Holmes. Mais cette chaleur finirait par disparaître. Que ferais-je ensuite ? Un deuil ? Comment pourrais-je y parvenir ? Le temps me sera-t-il salvateur ?

_Évidemment les jours se sont écoulés._

Mais je ne parvenais à rien, je n'avais plus envie de rien. J'étais comme mort de l'intérieur. Comme si le rasoir avait atteint les veines de mon cœur plutôt que celles de mon poignet. Je passais mes journées dans cet appartement dont la chaleur s'amenuisait. Parfois j'éclatais en sanglot, sans autre explication que ma détresse émotionnelle. J'étais pitoyable, et j'en avais conscience. Qu'en penserais-tu Sherlock ? Dis-moi de quoi j'ai l'air pas ta faute !

…

Non.

Pardon.

Sherlock. Je t'en prie, **reviens**.

_Puis les semaines ont fini par défiler._

La chaleur tant aimée avait disparu. Il ne me restait que le froid du deuil qui m'emportait au loin. Puis un jour, craignant de me complaire dans le froid, je suis sorti.

J'étais allé au parc. Il y faisait bon. Le soleil était si réconfortant. Même le vent, qui faisait bruisser les branches des arbres, était chaud. J'étais en-dehors de l'appartement et pourtant je me sentais bien. J'avais alors levé les yeux vers le ciel bleu.

Une seule pensée me vint alors : j'étais libre.

Puis je me suis tourné vers le soleil, et mes yeux éblouis ne parvinrent à voir que son visage. De retour à l'appartement, je m'écroulais. A quoi me servait cette liberté su ce n'était pas pour la partager ?

_Les mois se sont bousculés._

Je sortais régulièrement. Mais je ne parvenais plus à retourner au parc. Je devais me trouver une occupation, sans quoi ma folie finirait par l'emporter. Alors j'ai cherché du travail. Je finis par en trouver dans une petite clinique se trouvant dans les vieux quartiers de Paris. J'aimais m'y rendre à pieds. Mais parfois en chemin, je tombais sur un marché, et alors je voyais encore ces gens enchaînés.

Je ne pouvais plus regarder tout cela. J'étais lâche de ne rien faire pour eux, mais je ne pouvais plus. Je n'avais plus la force. Cela me confrontait à mon ancienne vie, et à cet homme mort pour ce qui lui avait semblé juste. Alors je détournais mon regard, et plein de honte que j'étais, je courrais jusqu'à l'appartement y cherchant une bulle d'air sain.

Mais je n'y trouvais plus rien. Excepté le froid.

J'avais froid.

Alors lorsque Mary me recontacta pour un dîner, j'ai accepté. J'y ai trouvé une certaine chaleur. Artificielle, mais une chaleur tout de même. Et à la fin du repas, comme pour me rapprocher au plus près de cette source, je posai mes lèvres sur celles de Mary. Ce soir-là l'alcool m'aida à oublier ce rapprochement égoïste, car la pauvre Mary y voyait une preuve d'amour. Comment lui dire qu'elle me tenait juste chaud ?

_Arriva alors la première année._

Celle qui apporta ce premier souffle de liberté dont nous avions tous rêvé.

Surtout lui.

L'esclavage avait fini par être aboli en France, ainsi que dans la majorité des autres pays européens. L'Angleterre continuait de résister, mais une brèche semblait être formée. Ces nouvelles consécutives m'avaient rendu espoir.

A présent je pouvais parler de Sherlock sans que les larmes ne me montent immédiatement aux yeux. J'étais fier d'expliquer à mes rencontres françaises l'histoire que j'avais vécue, et celle du grand Sherlock Holmes.

Maintenant que je parvenais à maîtriser leur langue correctement, j'obtins la permission de rédiger des articles dans un journal parisien. J'en tirais une petite contrepartie, mais surtout je faisais connaître à tout Paris l'étendue des actions de Sherlock.

Je continuais également de voir Mary. De plus en plus souvent à vrai dire. Elle me parlait de ses rêves. Elle avait envie d'un grand mariage, avec une belle robe blanche comme celles qu'elle aimait admirer dans les vitrines de la capitale. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur et d'allégresse lorsqu'elle en parlait. Moi, je lui souriais les plus sincèrement possible. Parfois je hochais même la tête dans l'espoir qu'elle se taise ensuite. J'avais également rangé l'appartement. J'ai fait en sorte que plus rien ne traîne. L'appartement ne ressemblait plus à Sherlock. Ce n'était plus qu'un logement aseptisé.

_La deuxième année rejoint vite la première._

Mary commençait à s'impatienter. Elle m'accusait de ne pas sérieusement envisager le mariage, alors que nous habitions désormais ensemble.

Oui. J'avais quitté l'appartement depuis quelques jours. Car même si la chaleur n'y était plus, et que je l'avais complètement rangé, il persistait une aura bien trop sherlockienne pour mes nerfs. Et pourtant il n'était jamais bien loin. En effet la clé de la porte d'entrée noire reposait toujours dans une des poches de ma veste. Et lorsque je devenais nerveux, je n'avais qu'à l'effleurer pour aspirer à un moment de calme dans mon esprit. Je l'avais souvent en main lorsque Mary me mettait dos au mur avec cette histoire d'engagement éternel. Comment lui avouer que mon cœur était déjà promis, déjà accord même, à une autre personne.

_Et la troisième année fut la pire._

Malgré l'annonce d'un monde qui ne connaissait plus l'esclavage, Angleterre comprise, je ne parvenais pas à trouver le calme auquel tout un chacun aspirait. En entendant cette grande nouvelle, je m'étais remis à penser au réseau de Moriarty et à Sebastian.

Qu'était-il devenu ?

Parfois lors d'un cauchemar, je l'imaginais ramper sur mon lit, sur moi, me regardant avec ses yeux fous. Dans ces mauvais rêves, je ne parvenais pas à bouger. Sebastian en profitait pour se rapprocher, afin d'atteindre mon cou et de la compresser de ses immenses mains. Et à mon annulaire gauche un anneau d'or me brûlait jusqu'à l'os. Puis je me réveillais toujours le souffle coupé, et toujours cette peur me tordant les entrailles. Mais la peur provenait aussi de ce visage angélique endormi à mes côtés, qui ne semblait pas remarquer mes crises nocturnes, et auquel j'avais dit oui.

«Oui Mary, marions-nous si tu le souhaites.»

En prononçant cette phrase, j'avais resserré ma prise sur la clé, à tel point qu'elle finit par y laisser une trace sur ma paume. Depuis ce jour elle s'activait à tout préparer, à tout coordonner.

Qu'avais-je fait ?

Bien sûr que j'aimais Mary. Certainement. Peut-être.

Mais ce n'était pas à elle que mon cœur appartenait. Ce n'était pas à elle que mon esprit pensait à chaque seconde de ma vie. Ce n'était pas à son contact que mon corps frémissait.

Toutefois je pensais pouvoir vivre avec, et lui accorder le bonheur conjugal qu'elle espérait, qu'elle méritait. Je ne pensais pas que la réalité du mariage m'anéantirait autant. J'avais besoin de repos. Entre les cauchemars et la présence de Mary à mes côtés, je ne parvenais plus à dormir. Alors ce soir je lui ai dit que j'avais du travail au cabinet, que j'y passerais certainement la nuit. Elle m'a cru. Mary est innocente, alors elle m'a embrassé et m'a souhaité bonne chance. Je glissais ma main dans la poche de ma veste, la clé y reposait, patiente. Ce soir je dormirais. J'y parviendrais car je serais aux côtés de Sherlock. Et si je ne me réveillais pas… qu'importait.

_Dreams Come True_

Voilà longtemps que je n'y étais pas revenu.

A tel point que j'aurais pu ne pas remarquer le désordre qui régnait de nouveau.

A tel point que j'aurais pu ne pas sentir l'odeur du thé.

A tel point que j'aurais pu ne pas observer le feu dans la cheminée.

A tel point que j'aurais pu ne pas détecter sa chaleur revenue.

A tel point que j'aurais pu ne pas le voir assis dans un fauteuil, le journal d'aujourd'hui, contenant mon ultime chronique, dans les mains.

A tel point que j'aurais pu ne pas entendre sa voix.

«_Sherlock Holmes est bel et bien mort._

_Il a emporté avec lui bon nombre de courage et d'espoir. Le mien notamment. Cependant j'ai appris auprès de ses plus proches parents et amis, que Sherlock Holmes n'est pas qu'un homme mortel. Non._

_Son nom est également un symbole qui doit traverser le temps, qui doit perdurer. Ce nom doit continuer de raisonner à travers les générations, afin que celles-ci puissent apprendre de sa volonté qui était la sienne. Une volonté que rien ne pouvait briser, et que rien ne brisera jamais. Cette volonté, c'est de toujours croire que le meilleur peut se réaliser._

_Que ce nom continue de traverser les âges afin de convaincre chaque Homme de continuait de se battre pour l'idéal auquel il croit. Mais se battre de manière intelligente, sans abuser de cette violence qui correspond mieux aux barbares cruels, qu'à de véritable Hommes. Sherlock Holmes croyait en l'intelligence. Et il parvenait à en user à des fins honorables. Ce ne serait que lui rendre justice que de faire de même, chacun à son échelle, au quotidien, le temps d'une vie._

_C'est uniquement après trois ans, pendant lesquels j'ai tenté de faire mon deuil, que je compris cela. Trois ans pour que je comprenne quelle vérité se cache derrière le nom de Sherlock Holmes, et de la raison pour laquelle il fallait qu'il perdure. Et c'est notre devoir que de garder en mémoire ce nom, et tout ce qu'il évoque. Tout comme nous garderons en manière tous ceux dont les noms évoquent bien plus qu'un patronyme. Sherlock Holmes ne fut pas le premier, et j'ai bon espoir de croire que ce ne sera jamais le dernier._

_Si nous parvenons à accomplir ce devoir de mémoire. Si nous parvenons à ne jamais laisser périr ces noms. Alors je suis certain d'une chose. Qu'importe les horreurs dont certains hommes sont capables, il y aura toujours un Sherlock Holmes pour lutter, et en venir à bout. Il y aura toujours un Sherlock Holmes pour s'assurer que cette liberté qui souffle sur nos vies ne s'éteigne jamais._

_Chères Lectrices, Chers Lecteurs, ceci est ma dernière chronique. Alors je terminerais ainsi : Si vous souhaitez vous souvenir d'une phrase, une seule, retenez celle-ci : Sherlock Holmes ne meurt jamais._»


	11. Epilogue

Nous y voilà enfin !

Après avoir reçu vos très jolis messages, j'ai décidé de vous faire plaisir et d'écrire un petit épilogue. Oui ... Il devait être court, très court même au vu de mon manque d'inspiration pour faire une fin plus fermé et plus attendrissante. Mais voilà les mots sont venus, et ... plus de 4 000 mots ! Même les chapitres n'ont jamais été aussi long.

J'espère tout de même que vous l'apprécierez, et qu'il répondra à vos attentes.

Merci à vous Chers Lecteurs, vous êtes tout simplement géniaux, et c'est grâce à vous que cette histoire se termine enfin.

Merci à Paprika pour ses corrections et ses conseils. J'espère, moi aussi, que tu sera à mes côtés pour une prochaine aventure !

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt dans un prochain univers !

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

« Voilà j'ai terminé.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as eu besoin d'écrire ce livre John. Tu ne fais que rappeler d'horribles souvenirs. »

Sa voix était tranchante, acerbe. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de cette époque douloureuse. Mais lorsque je sentis ses bras autour de moi, je sus qu'il avait intégré mon besoin de la raviver parfois. Il savait que le passé occupait une grande place dans ma vie, alors que lui vivait projeté dans le futur.

Notre futur.

« Je veux que tout le monde sache.

\- Mais savoir quoi John ? Pourquoi veux-tu à ce point que les personnes se souviennent des erreurs monumentales de leurs ancêtres ? »

Je lui souris parce que je savais que sa question n'en était pas vraiment une. Après tout, n'avait-il pas cette fabuleuse faculté de lire dans mes pensées ? Mais il avait besoin de me le demander parce qu'il voulait que je prenne pleinement conscience de ce que je faisais, que j'avais toujours la volonté de le faire. En fait, cette question ne faisait que traduire l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait à mon égard. Et pour cela, je ne pouvais l'aimer qu'encore plus.

« Je veux tout simplement qu'ils se souviennent du passé pour que le futur ne soit pas aussi sombre. Je veux que l'on se rappelle de ces atrocités pour que plus jamais elles ne surviennent. »

Il me libéra de ses bras et m'adressa un de ses sourires particuliers, de ceux qu'il n'adressait qu'à moi depuis maintenant cinq années. Cinq années qui ne furent pas toujours faciles, mais que ne parviendrais jamais à regretter, qui seront certainement les plus belles années de ma vie. Bien que celles à venir ont de beaux jours devant elles. Mais ces cinq-là seront toujours particulières à mes yeux, puisqu'elles ont scellé mon destin avec lui. Pendant ce temps, qui m'avait semblé interminable, nous nous étions certes retrouvés, mais nous avons dû continuer à nous battre. Ensemble, nous étions déterminés à faire payer les derniers responsables qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire sombrer. Il avait précipité son retour pour moi…

« A quoi penses-tu John ?

\- A toi. Comme toujours. »

Il fait la moue, n'aimant pas les réponses trop vagues. Mais comment lui dire toutes mes pensées, comment lui dire mes sentiments, comment dire toutes ces choses concrètement ? Impossible, les sentiments étaient trop complexes, trop abstraits et pourtant si forts, si présents.

« Tu dis toujours des choses étranges.

\- Je pense à ton retour. Je te revois dans ce fauteuil, je ré-entends ta voix. »

Et les souvenirs ont afflué. Les souvenirs de ce soir si particulier, de ce soir qui marqua le reste de notre vie.

Je me souviens…

_Lorsqu'il eut finit de lire, il avait posé l'article nonchalamment sur une petite table près de lui. Il avait détendu ses grandes jambes, puis il s'était levé pour me rejoindre à l'entrée. Il s'était avancé vers moi plus vite que je ne le vis faire, pour brutalement m'enfouir dans ses bras. Je me souviens de mes larmes qui avaient coulé le long de mes joues, pour finir leur interminable course sur la veste de mon revenant. Je me souviens de ces paroles murmurées « N'ai plus peur John » « Je suis là » « Je suis revenu, juste pour toi », et puis il y avait eu ces trois petits mots. Je me souviens de ces baisers, de ces caresses, de nos deux cœurs s'embrasant, et de nos deux corps allant chercher cette chaleur dans le corps de l'autre._

« John ?

\- Euh … Oui ?

\- Tu rougis. »

Il se moquait. Il en profitait. Il s'approchait. Il m'embrassait avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, cette douceur qu'il me réservait. Et quel plaisir de la recevoir, après ce chemin de souffrance. Nous étions ensemble maintenant, sans rien sur notre route pour venir nous séparer.

J'avais beaucoup de mal à réaliser le bonheur qui m'était accordé, tout ce dont je pouvais profiter. Était-ce vraiment réel ? Pouvais-je y croire et le vivre pleinement, sans craindre de ne pas le retrouver à mes côtés le lendemain matin ?

Oui.

Je ne pouvais penser le contraire.

Pas lorsqu'il m'embrassait, pas lorsqu'il me touchait, pas lorsqu'il m'aimait. Alors peut-être qu'un jour il cesserait de le faire… Mais ce jour n'était pas aujourd'hui. Je pleurerais lorsque cela arrivera, pas maintenant.

C'est ce que j'espérais.

« Tu pleures John. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es étrange aujourd'hui.

\- Je pense, c'est tout.

\- Tu penses beaucoup trop alors.

\- C'est toi qui me dis cela.

\- Je ne pleure pas lorsque tu m'embrasses.

\- Car tu n'as pas à craindre mon départ. »

Il s'est arrêté net. Il s'éloigna de moi dans un sursaut. Il ne semblait pas comprendre, cette fois-ci il n'y parviendrait pas. Il peut lire dans mon esprit mais mon cœur est cadenassé. Il ne connaîtra pas la peur qui me tort, qui me maltraite, qui me malmène. Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer, déjà cette dernière phrase était de trop. Elle lui donnait déjà beaucoup trop d'indices sur mes tourments, sur ma peur de son rejet. Car je craignais que tout lui avouer le ferait bel et bien partir.

Alors non il ne devinerait pas. Dans mes moments de doute il se contenterait de me regarder.

« Tu penses que je ne devine pas John ? »

Nous y étions. Que pourrais-je un jour lui cacher ?

« Tu me crois aveugles ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Alors pourquoi vouloir me le cacher ? Et puis pourquoi cette crainte ? »

En général il n'aimait pas parler. Il préférait les silences, qu'il trouvait beaucoup plus éloquents et moins trompeurs. Mais lorsqu'il se mettait à parler, tout allait très vite. Il devenait maître des mots et des questions, maître des réponses aussi parfois.

« Je ne parviens pas à croire que tu n'aies toujours pas confiance en moi, après tout ce que nous avons traversé, après tout ce que nous avons surmonté. Je sais que tu as été blessé par mon absence et mon mensonge, horrible je te l'accorde, mais nécessaire. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, tu le sais, je te l'ai expliqué. Je t'ai tout dis, tout raconté, tout confié. Et toi tu me réponds par de la méfiance et de la peur ! Ne penses-tu pas que ces trois ans furent ignobles pour moi aussi ? Crois-tu qu'à partir du moment où tu n'étais plus dans mon champ de vision je t'ai oublié ? Bon sang John ! Je te l'ai dit et répété autant de fois que tu me l'as demandé ces cinq dernières années, et ce malgré mon manque de foi en la parole. Je t'ai serré dans mes bras, je t'ai embrassé, nous avons… Tu devrais me croire maintenant ! N'ai-je pas prouvé tout ce que tu souhaitais ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, dis-moi ce qu'il me reste à faire ! Je t'ai tout donné de moi John… »

Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière phrase. Il tenait désormais sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour moi. Il avait déjà tant fait durant ses cinq années. Je lui ai demandé des preuves de son amour, et il me les a donné, plus qu'il n'en aurait fallu normalement. Alors pourquoi ce trou qui me crevait le cœur ?

Il s'est levé et s'en est allé. Il est parti, oubliant de mettre son manteau. Il n'allait pas bien, par ma faute. J'avais tout gâché.

Est-ce que Mary avait ressenti ce tourbillonnent de sentiments elle aussi ? S'était-elle sentie inutile et vide ? Je ne sais pas. A l'époque je n'ai pas eu la délicatesse… ou l'indélicatesse, de lui demander ou même de la réconforter. Non. Je lui ai dit que je ne pourrais pas, pas avec elle. Que rien ne pourrait naître de notre éventuel amour. Elle n'avait rien répondu. Elle avait fait bien pire. Elle s'était murée dans un silence religieux, et m'avait rendu la bague. La preuve de notre engagement, et de notre promesse d'avenir. Choses que j'avais brisées sans remords, sans regard en arrière.

Il avait raison. Les symboles, comme une alliance, n'étaient rien ! Certes il n'y avait rien de tel entre lui et moi, non, il y avait tellement plus.

Il y avait les regards, les caresses, les silences. Parfois doux, parfois fiévreux. Parfois tendre, parfois brutaux. Mais toujours emplis d'amour. Et je ne l'avais pas vu. J'étais aveuglé par des choses futiles, que je n'en ai pas vu l'essentiel. Être avec lui.

Il l'avait compris.

J'avais honte. Je devais lui dire, je devais m'excuser auprès de lui. Lui dire combien je l'aimais, et que la seule chose qui avait de l'importance c'était lui, et seulement lui ! Qu'importe les preuves que je pensais plus importantes que les sentiments réels. Pas de bagues, pas de paroles, pas de contrats, pas de festivités. Juste des gestes. C'était l'unique chose dont j'avais besoin. Et il devait le savoir !

Je suis sorti précipitamment, il fallait que je le trouve avant qu'il ne parte vraiment. Mais avant de sortir je prenais le temps de prendre sa veste, l'hiver arrivait et Sherlock allait être gelé. Et j'avoue que lorsqu'il tombait malade il devenait pire que d'habitude.

Paris était sous la neige, et cela la rendait calme, apaisante. Les lumières se reflétaient dessus ce qui donnait un rendu magnifique. Les fêtes approchaient, et les sourires se dessinaient sur le visage des passants. Tout était beau.

La foule se mouvait comme un seul être, dévorant chaque être pour l'ajouter à sa masse impressionnante. Et moi qui dans tout ça recherchais un seul et unique être. Cela allait-il être possible ? Je n'avais aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver mon compagnon. Ma recherche était-elle veine ?

Non il me suffisait de réfléchir juste un instant. Où Sherlock avait-il pu aller ? Le parc où nous aimions nous promener ? Le musée où il allait régulièrement, à chaque nouvelle exposition ? Le salon de thé qu'il savait que j'aimais tant ? Chez Molly peut-être… bien que je ne sache pas trop pourquoi.

J'optais pour le musée, après tout c'est là-bas qu'il se rendait lorsqu'il avait besoin de retrouver son calme et de s'isoler un peu, même de moi. Mais c'était une chose que j'admettais. Après tout, le fait que nous soyons un couple ne signifiait pas que nous avions rejeté toute indépendance et toute personnalité. Je comprenais son besoin de revenir à lui parfois, cela n'enlevait rien à notre relation particulière. Relation dont nous étions les seuls au courant.

Cela me ramena à une de nos nombreuses querelles. Cela faisait un an qui nous nous étions retrouvés, et nous restions la plupart du temps enfermé dans la chambre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous ne voulions plus nous lâcher, plus nous séparer. Nous discutions de tout, et surtout de rien. Parfois nous nous contentions de rester en silence, profitant uniquement de la présence de l'autre. Cette fois-ci nous discutions de l'avenir, de ce que nous en ferons. Il voulait rester en ville, au plus près des affaires politiques, économiques et criminelles. Moi j'aspirais au silence d'une retraite en campagne, dans une maison isolée de tout où nous pourrions être nous-même et vivre réellement ensemble. Il trouvait cela absurde, pointant du doigt l'ennui qui nous gagnerait bien vite, et nous lasserait de tout, même l'un de l'autre. En réponse je le poussais hors de mes bras, m'insurgeant de la faiblesse de ses sentiments et du manque de confiance dont il faisait preuve à mon égard.

Il s'énerva.

Et moi aussi.

Je hurlais littéralement, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'en plein centre-ville, exposés aux yeux de tous, nous ne pourrions jamais agir en tant que couple, les mentalités ne semblant pas décidé à vouloir changer en matière de relation. Ce fut sa réponse qui m'acheva :

_« Et alors ? »_

Je sortis de la chambre sans un dernier regard, ni une dernière parole. Cette journée-là je la passais enfermé dans la salle de bain à pleurer tout mon saoul. Puis cela se termina au salon de thé. Comme après chaque dispute, il m'invitait à boire une tasse de thé, et bêtement je m'adoucissais aussitôt.

Mais aujourd'hui je comprenais ce qu'il avait voulu me dire. Pourquoi se préoccuper du regard des autres ? Pourquoi faire attention aux remarques et aux regards ? Nous étions nous deux, et nous le demeurerions à jamais. Si notre relation dérangeait qui que ce soit, nous passerons notre chemin sans plus de considérations. Nous n'allons pas nous exclure du reste de l'humanité pour des raisons qui ne concernent que nous. Si nous nous aimons réellement qui cela dérangerait-il ? Nous nous conformeront aux règles de bienséance qui est appliqué à tous, mais nous ne nous en imposeront ni plus ni moins.

Encore fallait-il que je le retrouve. Et il ne risquait pas d'être au musée puisque ce dernier était fermé. Me revoici au point de départ, sans lieu où chercher. Mais là devant le musée je pouvais respirer un peu, puisque sur les larges marches il n'y avait personne. Je pouvais inspirer librement pour reprendre mon calme. Essayer de réfléchir.

Là, en haut des marches, je dominais la foule, détaillant chaque tête, chaque individu qui se différenciait enfin de la masse. Et alors je vis sa jolie chevelure blonde ornée d'un de ses chapeaux adorés. Devant une de ces boutiques à la mode, se trouvait Mary.

Elle était tout simplement éblouissante. Elle n'avait guère changé en cinq ans, et son visage semblait sincèrement rayonnant. Elle était si belle dans cette robe rose pastel, avait une tenue si parfaite. A tel point que mon regard ne pouvait pas s'en détacher. Et je ne sais pas si c'est mon regard qu'elle sentit peser sur elle ou juste une pure coïncidence, mais elle se retourna pour croiser mon regard. Ces yeux se posèrent sur moi, et rien ne m'aurait préparé au sourire qu'elle me donna, ni au fait qu'elle se rapprocha de moi. Elle avait toujours ce même parfum doux et sucré. Si agréable.

« John ! Que fais-tu là ? »

Mais voilà ce qu'il me manquait le plus.

Sa voix.

Je ne pourrais expliquer pourquoi, mais sa voix avait une résonance particulière à mes oreilles. C'était comme une mélodie depuis trop longtemps oubliée, et qui nous revient, ramenant avec elle tout son lot de souvenirs.

« John ?

\- Je me promenais un peu, et toi ?

\- Richard a souhaité venir faire les boutiques, il veut acheter tout le nécessaire pour le bébé le plus vite possible. »

Mary était heureuse, elle frottait légèrement son ventre dans une caresse pleine de promesse. La nouvelle ne m'étonnait guère. J'avais entendu de Molly sa rencontre avec le dénommé Richard. Un avocat très célèbre sur Paris, fervent défenseur des opprimés, et un homme des plus généreux. L'homme que Mary méritait.

« John ça ne va pas ?

\- Si Mary, je réfléchissais.

\- Ton état n'a donc rien à voir avec un anglais aux cheveux noirs, assis sur un banc sur la place de l'église ?

\- Tu l'y as vu ? Devant l'église ?

\- Oui. »

Il ne se rendait jamais à l'église. Je m'étonnais même qu'il sache où elle se trouvait, à moins qu'il y était arrivé par inadvertance. Mais même ainsi je trouvais cela surprenant qu'il y reste.

Je saluais Mary d'un signe de la tête, avant de commencer à m'éloigner. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je sentis sa main me retenir.

« Cet enfant aurait pu être le tien John. Nous aurions réellement pu être heureux ensemble. Tu n'aurais pas eu à surmonter tous ces doutes, et toutes ces peines. Je t'aurais tout donner John, parce que je t'aimais.

\- Non Mary, nous n'aurions pas étés heureux. Notre vie aurait été triste et terne. Parce que jamais mes pensées n'auraient pu se détacher de lui. Et tu mérites un homme qui ne pense qu'à toi, qu'à ton bonheur. Quant à l'enfant… j'aurais adoré. Sincèrement. Après tout n'est-ce pas le plus beau cadeau de la vie ? Mais je ne regrette rien. Par ailleurs, je sais que tu as choisi bien meilleur homme que je ne serais jamais, et un père bien plus présent que je n'aurais été. Félicitations. Je suis sûr que ce sera une magnifique petite fille, aussi belle que sa mère. »

Mary a lâché mon bras. Des larmes commencèrent à déborder de ses yeux. Quelle tristesse ai-je semé dans le cœur de cette femme ? Mais je ne pouvais plus rien. Tout était fait maintenant. Et je ne pouvais plus qu'espérer que ce Richard sera un baume efficace sur les blessures que j'avais laissé sur son cœur.

Je mis de la distance entre nous. Un pas après l'autre, ne la lâchant pas du regard, guettant le moindre signe venant d'elle. Mais rien ne vint. Ses larmes s'estompèrent, et derrière elle l'appel de son amant faisait écho sur la place du musée. Apercevant ses cheveux blonds au loin, je me retournais et m'en allais. Pour de bon.

Mes pas s'accélérèrent. Les battements de mon cœur aussi. L'air froid me griffait le visage, mais ma course de ralentissait pas. Il fallait qu'il soit là. S'il n'y était pas je serais perdu, fini. S'il était réellement parti, rien de bon n'adviendra de moi. Je le sais.

Je posais un premier pas sur la place de l'église déserte. La foule semblait ne pas vouloir encombrer de son bruit la place sainte. Le silence avait établi sa loi et l'écho de mes pas se rapprochant du banc le fit se retourner. Il ne dit rien, ne fit rien. Il attendait que je commence ma plaidoirie. Mais je ne savais par où commencer.

Des excuses ? Des larmes ? Des cris ? Qu'attendait-il de moi ? Que voulais-je lui dire ? Tant de questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponses. Alors je me suis contentais de m'asseoir à ses côtés, l'observant attentivement.

Son visage était très pâle. Ses lèvres commençaient à bleuirent sous l'effet du froid. Mon Dieu, depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Ses yeux étaient vides d'expression, tout comme sa bouche. De la neige recouvrait ses cheveux noirs, et ses épaules.

Je lui tendis alors son manteau. Sans un mot. Sans un sourire. Il le regarda, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Puis après un instant ses yeux se portèrent enfin sur moi.

« Tu prends le temps de m'apporter mon manteau, alors que dans ta précipitation tu n'en as toi-même pas mis un ? »

Effectivement, j'avais oublié de prendre de quoi me protéger du froid de l'hiver. Qu'importait, c'était son bien-être le plus important. Mais lui dire cela ainsi l'aurait renfermé, il me faudrait dire les choses de manière détournée.

« C'est vrai. Mais c'est normal, je ne suis pas très intelligent. »

Je souris. Lui pas. Il décida d'ailleurs de ne pas prendre le manteau, me rappelant qu'il n'était pas disposé à m'écouter et encore moins à m'obéir. Il détourna à nouveau son visage, brisant le petit contact que j'étais parvenu à établir. Il allait me falloir recommencer, à de nombreuses reprises certainement.

Il fallait que j'entame une discussion. Mais de quoi parler alors que le froid était en train de nous ravager ?

Peut-être de ce qu'il tournait et retournait dans tous les sens.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une boîte. »

Bien. Les choses n'allaient pas être simples. Encore moins si mon interlocuteur décidait de partir. Ce qu'il semblait vouloir faire en se levant du banc. Alors que je le regardais s'éloigner, je fus consterné par la direction qu'il prenait.

Il allait rentrer dans l'église. Lui.

Une fois la lourde porte refermée, ce fut mon tour de faire le même chemin. Toujours dans ses traces.

L'intérieur était chaud. Un bon point, nous échapperions peut-être ainsi à la maladie. Je rejoignis mon compagnon qui se trouvait devant l'autel, la tête levée afin de contempler la croix, serrant très fort la boîte dans sa main. L'avait-il en partant ? Je ne parvenais pas à m'en souvenir. En tout cas elle semblait importante pour lui, au vu de la force qu'il mettait à la garder plaquée contre sa paume.

« S'il te plaît rentrons lui dis-je d'une voix plus suppliante que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

\- John… »

Le ton de la sienne ne me réconfortait guère : la discussion allait avoir lieu. J'aurais cependant souhaité ne pas l'aborder dans un lieu tel que celui-ci.

« Es-tu croyant John ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Beaucoup d'esclaves faisaient appel à Lui le soir avant de sombrer. J'avoue avoir moi-même essayé. Mais je n'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre qu'Il ne m'envoie un signe. Alors je me suis tourné vers un autre sauveur.

\- Je ne suis pas un sauveur.

\- Et pourtant. »

Il se tait, réfléchit, semble choisir ses mots avec soin. A-t-il peur de me blesser ? Ou peut-être ne peut-il pas dire de choses trop blessantes en ce lieu ?

« Cette église marrie beaucoup de gens. Elle unie des femmes à des hommes, par le biais d'un rituel que je ne comprends pas toujours très bien. Mais que je sais porteur de beaucoup de symboles et de promesses. »

Je ne parvenais pas vraiment à savoir s'il s'adressait à moi, à lui-même, ou directement à cette puissance divine. Je n'osais cependant pas l'interrompre dans son monologue. Il avait besoin de dire quelque chose, et si je le coupais, je craignais qu'il ne se mure dans le silence à jamais.

« Je n'ai jamais cru en tout cela. Tout ce symbolisme n'était pour moi qu'inutile accessoire. Mais je m'aperçois que les symboles, comme ceux que portent la religion par exemple, sont très importants pour bon nombre d'êtres humains. Je ne parviens pas à savoir pourquoi, mais cela en est ainsi. Mes réflexions m'ont mené à plusieurs hypothèses, mais aucune n'est complète. »

Le voilà contrarié. Ses pensées ne semblaient plus coordonnées. Sa tête était toujours levée, et pourtant je percevais dans sa posture un tremblement étrange.

« Je n'accorde aucune importance à tout cela. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Ce n'est pas ton cas. Après tout, tu allais venir dans cette église toi aussi. Afin de t'unir à jamais. Je sais aussi que tu dissimules encore, chez nous, l'alliance qui allait te lier à Mary pour toujours. Je sais que parfois tu la ressors de sa cachette pour la contempler. Et tout cela m'énerve profondément. »

Il marqua une pause, respira fortement, et se tourna vers moi. Le regard qu'il me lança fut horrible à supporter. Il était si triste, si perdu. Je l'avais blessé si profondément. Mais comment aurais-je pu lui expliquer que je regardais cet anneau doré non pas pour me remémorer l'événement qui m'attendait, mais pour me rappelait combien son absence avait été douloureuse et dangereuse. ?A chaque fois que je la contemplais c'était la douleur de son absence qui me revenait, mes heures d'insomnie pendant lesquelles j'avais conté son histoire sur une feuille blanche.

« Je suis perdu John. Je suis persuadé de ne pas accorder d'importances à tout cela. Et pourtant quand tu la regardes mon cœur souffre, car je sais que je préférerais que tu me regardes moi. Alors aujourd'hui je suis sorti. J'ai acheté cela, bien que je sache pertinemment que jamais nous ne pourrions les porter. Jamais elles n'auront ce symbole auquel tu tiens tant, car jamais elles ne seront approuvées. »

Je ne pouvais empêcher les larmes de couler. Je venais de comprendre ce qu'il y avait dans cette toute petite boîte. Je venais de me rendre compte de tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour moi.

Une fois revenu à mes côtés, il reprit son manteau pour le reposer sur mes épaules. Et dans ce même mouvement il me prit entre ses bras.

« Pardon John. Je ne voulais pas que tu pleures. »

C'est ainsi entrelacés que nous sommes rentrés, par les petites rues, jusqu'à notre appartement.

_Dreams Come True_

Nous nous étions assis sur le canapé, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre. Son manteau et son corps contre moi formait un cocon dans lequel je déversais mes larmes. Il ne disait rien et se contentait de ne jamais desserrer son étreinte. Il avait déposé la boîte sur la petite table qui nous faisait face. Aucun de nous deux ne l'avait ouverte.

Mon compagnon psalmodiait des excuses, et moi je pleurais sans discontinuer. Puis vint la phrase qui me fit stopper net.

« John, je t'aime. »

_Dreams Come True_

Il faisait un ciel magnifique, le soleil nous honorait de sa présence depuis près de deux semaines sans discontinuer. Et ce n'était pas sans lui déplaire. Depuis notre arrivée dans cette campagne anglaise, il passait un temps fou à l'extérieur. Et dès lors que je lui ai offert ces ruches il ne les quittait plus, fasciné par le comportement de ses abeilles.

« Allez rentre ! Le repas est prêt. »

Au loin je le vis tourner la tête dans ma direction. Cela m'amusait de le voir dehors, lui qui d'habitude préférait le confort de l'intérieur pendant notre ancienne vie. Et là le voici en plein soleil, mais toujours habillé avec son élégance citadine qu'il avait refusé d'abandonner. Le contraste était saisissant, et je devais l'avouer, adorablement drôle.

Lentement il me rejoignit sur le perron de notre petite maison, savourant le vent qui faisait voleter ses boucles. Une fois à ma hauteur il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine.

Il avait également gardé ses manières à table. J'aimais l'observer dans les moments du quotidien comme celui-ci. Je remarquais tendrement les légères stries grises qui commençaient à clairsemer ses cheveux de jais. Il y avait aussi ses petites rides qui se dessinaient légèrement aux coins de ses yeux et de sa bouche, lui donnant l'air mature malgré le fait qu'il conservait ses habitudes enfantines. Ses mains aussi avaient changé, elles étaient devenues un peu plus rêches avec le travail au jardin, mais j'avouais en rougissant que cela donnait à ses caresses une sensation plus… adulte. Et puis il y avait cet anneau à son annulaire dont l'éclat commençait à se ternir avec le temps. Il ne le quittait jamais.

Moi non plus.

Alors oui le temps passait et nous vieillissons inlassablement. Mais je ne crains pas son passage, car **il** est à mes côtés.

Sherlock a d'ailleurs eu cette très belle phrase à notre égard :

_« Qu'importe les siècles qui passeront, dans toutes les vies que nous vivrons, nous nous retrouverons. »_


End file.
